


Silence Was Perfect

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 26,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Jamie meets a very defensive Claire in a park. But why is she so defensive?Slow Burn.





	1. The Park

The silence was perfect. After a long week of classes, Claire craves the peace that the park offers. She sits stretched out facing the lake. Her eyes are shut and her face towards the warmth of the setting sun. The only sounds come from the ducks dunking under the water and the birds rustling in the trees.

She knows real life, in the form of reports to be written, supper to be cooked and homework to be supervised, awaits. Then their is bathtime, storyline and bedtime. But, right now, and for the next few minutes it is only her and nature. 

Jamie sees her sitting alone with a contented smile on her face. He has seen her a few times before. He wants to say hi but is loath to break into her peaceful state. So, he just watches intrigued.

After a few minutes she sighs, stretches, and gets up. Jamie sees his opening and takes it.

"Hi." She turns and looks at him with a frown. "Sorry I just..have seen ye here the last few days and.."

"And decided to watch me and then approach me?" She stands hands on her hips glaring at him.

"No, well yes but. "

"But?"

"I dinna do this. I just.. Ye fasinate me Sassanech."

"Sassanech?"

"I dinna ken yer name so.."

"So, you call me a Scottish slang word for outlander. You don't know where I come from."

"It also means English person."

"To right." She turns and walks away. Jamie starts to follow but figures he has had enough humiliation for the day. But he will see her again.


	2. Bloody Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire uses a bad word in front of her daughter. Jamie yearns for the unknown Sassanech. And then there is Frank.

"The bloody impedance of him."

"Momma, you said that was a bad word." Five year old Faith reminds her.

"It is. Sorry luv. Just frustrated."

"Who is he? My da?"

"No luv. Just a man I meet at the park."

"Oh, why did you call him the bad word?"

"He was just..ahhh nevermind luv. I shouldn't have said anything. You ready to get out?" 

"Yes momma." She helps her out of the bath and towel dries her brown curls. They flow down her back and are her daughter's pride. She is thankful she didn't inherit Frank's straight hair. She was glad she got very little from the bastard, actually.

"Who was she? And why was she so very defensive." Jamie mumbles to himself. He sits in his office at Lallybroch Estates, his family's reality company.

"What was that lad." His da Brian asks.

"Oh, just thinking. There was this lady I meet in the park yesterday. Or, tried to meet."

"Sounds like a story."

"Oh it is. But, I look bad in it."

"Well, I am listening."

So, he tells him all about the strange Sassanech he had meet at the park and her strong reaction to him.

" Sounds like she has been hurt."

"Aye. But.."

"But, you want to help heal her." Brian guesses.

"Aye."

"That isn't just up to you son."

"I ken that da."

"No Frank. Yes I am aware. But, no you don't. Not until we go before the magistrate. I will have my number changed, I swear it. Yes I can. I asked. Good bye Frank."


	3. The Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie meet again. Will he find out more about her?

"Come Faith. We will be late." They are heading to Faith's school before Claire heads off to her own. Her daughter is in kindergarten. Claire is in Medical School.

 

"I need my knapsack momma."

 

"Where did you put it?"

"I can't recall."

"Faith Marie, what did I tell you about being organized?"

"Sorry momma. Wait, it is under the edge of my bed."

"Well hurry and fetch it. The Tube won't wait."

She sinks into a seat, with relief, fifteen minutes later with Faith beside her. She will exit a block away from Faith's school, run her in, and then jump back on to head a few kilometres away to London's School of Medicine. Faith's godmother and Claire's best friend, Gellis then picks her up. A busy schedule but doable. And necessary. She will take nothing but monetary help, for Faith, from the bloody bastard she is divorcing.

"Hello sweetie." She jerks and looks to see who is talking to her daughter. "I am Jamie. What's yer name?"

"Faith."

"Veera," but Claire cuts him off just as she realizes who he is. The impudent Scot from the park, Jamie.

"My daughter doesn't talk to strangers." She informs him as she lifts a protesting Faith on to her lap.

"I am sorry. Truly. It was wrong of me. I really want to talk with you Faith's mum."

And to keep him from being overly familiar with her daughter, she gives her name. "I am Claire. And why do you want to talk to me?"

"Claire. Nice. As to why, I canna really say. Just sense there can be something, should be something between us."

"Sorry lad. You have the wrong Sassanech. I don't, and won't ever be with another man. This is our stop. Come Faith."

"Goodbye Claire. Goodbye Faith."

"Goodbye Jamie." The little girl replies. Naught from her mum.


	4. What Frank Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning discusses possible child molestation and underage sex.  
> Claire and Gellis discuss Frank and Jamie.

"So, what are they to do?" Gellis asks. Her and her best friend sit sipping wine at her kitchen island. Faith happily plays tea with her dolls in her bedroom.

"They continue to investigate. If she had been a year younger, there would be no defense."

"There shouldn't be one now! The lass was but 15."

"I know. But he says."

"Don't you dare defend him! I ken he says he didn't know her age but he knew she wasn't you."

"I wasn't defending him. Is so wrong not to want the father of my daughter to be a pedophile?"

"Of course not. I am sorry Claire. It is just the thought, if he has; I will help ye kill him and bury him." She means it too. Gellis is a fiery chestnut haired Scot. And has been her friend since her fifth year. If Frank has touched, Christ!

"Okay change of subject, who is Jamie?"

"What?"

"Faith mentioned his name this afternoon when I picked her up. Said he talked like me. A Scot then?"

"Yes, a bloody Scot. A bloody imprudent Scot who thinks we are fated to be together or something." She goes on to tell her of the two encounters.

"I am sure he means no harm but I am very lerry of anyone I don't know talking to Faith."

"As well you should be. But Claire, not all men are going to be Frank."

"We are not discussing this Gellis."

"Claire."

"My divorce is not final. I do not know if my soon-to-be ex did anything to our daughter. I am in no way, no how ready for any male in Faith and I's life. I am not sure I ever will be." And overcome, she breaks down. Gellis holds her as she weeps bitterly.


	5. Trouble in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is enjoying a nice day with Faith until Frank shows up.

"Higher momma." Faith request as Claire pushes her on the swings. She adores the park and it is a beautiful day. A Saturday where she really needs to be catching up on things but.. A few hours in the fresh air with her daughter is way more appealing.

Jamie arrives soon after with his sister Jenny and his niece and nephew. He groans when he sees her. The lass is going to think him a stalker. He is glad he has his sister and wee Jamie and Maggie as a cover. He doesn't approach her. Just watches wee Jamie climb on the bars as Jenny pushes Maggie on the swings.

"How would you like to go up in a swing." She quotes to Faith as she pushes her back toward the sky.

"Silly momma, I am up in a swing."

"It is part of a rhyme. Would you like to hear the rest."

"Yes."

"Up in the air so blue. Oh, I do think it is the most excellent thing ever a child could do."

"It is the must excellent thing!"

Claire smiles and pushes her higher. She is distracted by the beautiful day and her child's laughter. She didn't see him coming.

Jamie tenses up. He doesn't ken who the man is but there is a sneaky way about him that puts his guarde up. He turns to check on Jenny and Maggie and sees him head towards Claire and Faith.

"There you are pumpkin." Frank reaches out to stop the swing and wrap his arms around his daughter.

"You are not to be around her." Claire furiously says.

"She is my daughter. I have rights."

"Rights you gave up when you slept with a teenager."

"I didn't know her age. For f***k's sake Claire."

"Watch your language in front of these children. And, that doesn't matter."

Jamje was trying to stay out of it. It was obvious the man was Faith's father and, therefore, nome of his concern. But then their voices raise.

"It does matter. I am not a bloody child molester, and will be seeing my child."

"No, you will not. Not until it is resolved in family court."

"Wanna bet." He lifts a, now crying Faith from the swing. "She is my child. I will be taking her." Claire stands paralyzed. To shocked to react as Frank starts walking backwards.

Jamie takes off at a run. He runs behind the bloody bastard and has him in a lock around his waist before he knows he is there. "Release her."

"She is my child. Let me go!" He struggles against his hold with no way to get free.

"I heard what her mum was saying. It seems there is a restraining order against you until some things are cleared up. I say again, release her."

"Screw you."

"I tried." Directed at Claire before he moves his hands to his and starts to pry them open. "Faith, luv, as soon as you can, go to mummy."

She starts to wiggle and is soon free. She runs sobbing into her momma's arms. Claire holds her close, crying herself.

"Do I hold him for the police?" He asks Claire.

"I don't want Faith any more traumatized. They know where he lives and works."

He nods and pushes him toward the park exit. "If I hear of you try that again, I will break your arms." Frank stumbles away cursing under his breath.

"Are you okay?" He turns back to Claire and Faith.

"I came with my.sister and her bairns," he points to Jenny holding Maggie and wee Jamie close to her. "I didn't want ye to think me a stalker."

"Whatever you are, I am glad you were here today. Thank you. I didn't know what to do."

"You were in shock. I am glad I was too. You will report him?"

"God yes. As soon as I get her home and calmed down.i don't know what to say Jamie. You were a Godsent."

"You are very welcome. Need a lift home?" 

"No we are not far."

"Listen Claire, I understand you don't trust guys easily. I am starting to understand why. But, I must know you are okay."

She bites her lip and thinks before adjusting Faith and reaching in her purse. She writes something on a slip of paper. "My e-mail address. It is as much as I can do."

"Thank you. I willna abuse your trust."

"Of course."

He watches her walk away with a.smile.


	6. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellis helps her friend as she reports what Frank did.

She stumbles into the house. Faith still clings to her. They are both still shaking. She tries to lay her down but, the poor lamb holds tight to her.

"It is okay luv. I won't let ye go." In truth, she needs to hold her as much as she needs held. She adjusts only so she can call Gellis. She explains what has happened and she promises to be right over.

She finds momma and daughter, ten minutes later, in a koala position, on the couch. She doesn't say a word just joins them and hugs them both tight. After a few minutes. "What do ye need right now?"

"Alcohol."

She nods and get up to fix her a strong drink. "Have ye called the police?"

"Not yet. I haven't really been able to move."

"Ye was able to call me." She replies as she hands her the drink. "She is out. I will move her to the love seat so ye can call them."

"Thank you. I guess I am in shock."

"And little wonder. Thank Christ for the presence of ye imprudent Scot."

"Amen." She rings the local constables and explains what happened to dispatch. "They are sending some one out, straight away."

"So, Mrs Randall."

"Claire please."

She nods. "Claire, what was your husband wearing?"

"Ahhh," she closes her eyes but all she sees, at first is his arms around Faith as he slowly backs up. Backs up to reveal.." Navy blue pants, dress pants and his shirt is a lighter blue, long sleeve but unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled up when he had, when he had." She shudders and gags a little as she sees Faith's terrified face as he started moving away. Gellis squeezes the hand she holds, steading her.

"I see. And the man who stopped him. What is his name?"

"Jamie, I haven't his last name. He isn't in trouble is he? He saved Faith."

"No ma'am. We need to speak to him as a witness and thank him."

"Just so."

"You know of no way to contact him?"

"No I...well maybe. I gave him my e-mail. When he contacts me, I can tell you."

"Good. And your husband, he is living where now?"

"You have all that info on the paperwork for the restraining order."

"Yes ma'am. Just confirming."

"Of course, I am a bit."

"Understandable."

She gives her his home and work address as well as, his numbers. "You will pick him up now?"

"Yes ma'am. For violating the restraining order and attempted kidnapping."

"Thank God."

"Just so. He needs off the streets."

"Yes he does. Will you let me know when you have him?"

"Yes ma'am."


	7. Talking with the police.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie talks with the police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another chapter before this. E-mail. A group of e-mails back in forth. But, I have tried for days to post it and it just won't. Sorry. It is on Tumblr.

"So, Mr. Fraser, what did you see?" The constables had contacted him and arranged to fet his statement.

"Weel, when I first entered the park with my sister and her children, I dinna see Claire. Twasn't until I was watching wee Jamie on the climber that I saw her and Faith on the swings.."

"And they are straight across so you had a good line of sight?"

"Aye."

"And you knew Mrs Randall and her daughter before that day?"

"Aye. I meet Claire at the same park. And Faith around a week later as she traveled with her mum on the tube."

The constable nods and marks off something on the paper he is working from.

"And Mr Randall, had you seen him before that day?"

"No sir. But, there was something off-putting about him as soon as he entered. A vibe he gave off. I looked toward my sister and niece to see they were safe that is when I saw him approach Claire."

"I see. And could you hear the argument?"

"Not at first. At first all I could tell was he was angry as was she. But, I knew from the way they interacted that he was Faith's pa. And didnt feel it my place to get involved."

"And what caused that to change."

"I heard him yell out he wasn't a child molester And then Claire say something about staying away from her. Then he grabbed her. Claire was frozen. I wasn't."

"And we are all quite thankful. So you?"

"I ran behind him. I knew he was to focused on.Claire and Faith to sense anyone behind him. So I got around him and wrapped my arms tight around him. And squeezed while asking him to release Faith. He declined so I pried his arms open and encouraged Faith to run to her momma. She did and I asked her if she wanted me to hold him for you. She said Faith had enough drama and you knew where to find him."

"We did. She is blessed you were there."

He shrugs and asks," Will ye be able to hold him?"

"For a bit. He violated the restraining order."

"And tried to kidnap Faith."

"May be a bit harder to prove seeing she is his daughter."

"And a potential pedophile who was under a restraining order."

"I feel your frustration Mr Fraser. I really do. It is up to the prosecution to draw up charges. But he is away for now."

"For now." He shakes his head.

"Stay close to them Mr Fraser. They need you."

"I am trying. Trust me."


	8. At the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous Claire takes Faith to story time. Where.they both meet a friend.

She hesitates to take her. She knows her daughter loves storytime at the library, and, the Lord knows, she needs something fun. But, it is only the assurance of the constable she calls right before leaving, who tells her that he is still locked securely away, that allows her to venture out.

Outside of school, this is the first time she had left the house with her daughter since the 'incident'. She held her hand close as they enter the Tube. She places her on her lap when they sit and holds her close as they walk into the library. They head straight to the children's section. She would normally browse herself as Faith listens with the other children. But, today she can't bare her out of her sight. She stands by the door as Faith sits, criss-cross, with the other children.

"Weel fancy meeting you here." Jamie's voice breaks into her list of 'what if's' and causes her to jump. "Sorry Claire. Dinna mean to scare ye."

"It is okay. Lost in thought."

"First time since, aye?"

"Yes, I know he is locked away. It is just.."

"I ken. Ye are as tense as a board Claire." He just touches her arm before dropping his hand. "Why don't ye go relax with a book while."

"I normally would. It is just.."

"Aye, I am here with my niece, Maggie." He points out the sweet little curly-headed lass sitting by Faith. "Seems she has made a fast friend of Faith." The girl's heads are close together and they are whispering as they wait on the reader.

"How sweet." Her smile is genuine and he is glad to see it.

"It is. I would be happy to kerp my eye on the lassies so ye can relax some."

"I don't know Jamie." She worries her lips with her teeth.

"Claire, I swear no harm will come to her." He meets her eyes and she can't doubt the sincerity in them. Still, she hesitates. "I ken yer fears. But, they will be transferred to Faith if ye don't be careful. If, he was free. But, he isn't."

She let's out a deep breath and tries to find her courage. She knows she can trust her with Jamie. And knows he is right. "Thank you. I won't be far."

"I willna take my eyes from her."

She smiles and squeezes his hand before turning and walking out.

"Were the stories fun?" She asks her daughter later. Jamie had been so right. Just a half-hour of time to herself made a huge difference.

"Yes momma. And I've a new friend. Her name is Maggie."

"I know luv. She is Jamie's niece."

"Aye, she is." Jamie and Maggie join them in the line to check-out books. 

"Hi Maggie!" The girls hug and the adults grin at each other.

"Uncle Jamie, can I have a play date with Faith? Please."

"That would be up to yer mum and her's." He meets Claire's eyes. Faith adds her pleas to Maggie's.

"Let us discuss it." Jamie says and the girls get quiet at the note of authority in his voice.

"It isn't that I don't want Maggie at the house. I just want her safe."

"Your family estate." She recalls.

"Aye. Your ex willna ken it."

"That could work."

"Should I give my sister Jenny your e-mail?"

She only hesitates a second. "No. Give her my phone number." She jots it on a slip of paper.

"Thank ye Claire."

"You have earned it."

He smiles touching the back of her hand. "She will call ye."

He smiles touching the back of her hand. "She will call ye."

"Her brother can too." She returns his touch before moving up to the desk and checking out.


	9. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up a play date.

"Hi, this is Jenny Murphy. Me brother Jamie gave me your number. I am Maggie's mum."

"Hello Jenny. Thanks for.calling. our girls became fast friends."

"Aye they did. Maggie hasn't stopped talking about Faith since she came home."

"You know what happened at the park, about her father?"

"I ken Claire. I was there."

"Oh right. I have been under.such stress."

"Completely understand. Ye and Faith are welcome at Lallybroch. I promise, ye will be safe here. The lassies can play and we can talk. Ye probably need it."

"I so do. Where is Lallybroch?"

"I can give ye directions but we are a bit hard to find. Me brother can take ye right here."

"Jamie, well I guess that would be okay."

"I understand your hesitancy Claire and the cause of it. But, my brother is a good man and will be a good mate.for ye and Faith, if ye allow him to be."

"Thanks Jenny. When do ye want us?"

"Can ye come today? Just joking. Maggie can wait until the weekend."

"Saturday around noon?"

"Perfect. See ye then and.if ye need someone to talk and vent to before then, ye may call me."

"Thank you truly Jenny."

She doesn't have Jamie's number but can always send him an e-mail if he doesn't call her, requesting a ride to Lallybroch. But, it seems, Jenny called him as soon as they rang.off.

"Hello."

"Hey Sassanech, I hear ye need a ride to Lallybroch?"

"Yes, Jenny must have called."

"She did. And now you have my number."

"I do. Shall I save it under Scottish savior?"

"If ye wish but Jamie is fine."

She giggles, wow, giggles at.this. "And what is mine saved under?"

He hesitates and she wonders how bad it is.

"Sorcha." He finally says and she can hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Sorcha? What does it mean?"

"Light. It is what Claire means in the Gallic."

"Oh that is.."

"So, am I picking you two up?"

"Oh, ahhh, I just.."

"I get it. No worries. Wanna meet at the library? Say at 11?"

"Perfect. I am sorry Jamie. It is just.."

"I get it. No worries. Can I?"

"What?"

"Can I call to check on you and Faith between now and then?"

"I would like that."

"Good. I have to ring off. Have a client in a few minutes. Goodbye Sorcha."

"Talk later my.Scottish Savior."


	10. A Drive, Talk, and Stunning View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer on the way to Lallybroch

The drive through the rolling glens of the Scottish Highlands. Claire sings softly along with the radio and Jamie tries, without full success, to keep his eyes on the road. When, the music is interrupted by a news break, he takes the opportunity to start a conversation after looking back at Faith. She sits, earbuds in, watching videos on her phone.

"She can't hear us." Claire says and Jamie grins at her.

"Mind reader."

"People observer. You have a glass face Jamie."

"Oh weel, okay then. Ahhh, is she okay Claire, truly?"

"Truly no. She is still having nightmares and I don't know if it is because of what happened in the park or because, oh Jesus, if he has, I don't know what to do Jamie. If he has, I may kill him." 

"I understand yer fellings Sorcha. But, she will need ye if," he reaches for her hand and just covers it with his own. He needs to steady himself as much as her, "and she will need ye here not in prison."

"I know it is just."

"I ken. Has she showed any signs other then the nightmares?"

"She has wet the bed a few times and, " he tightens his hand over hers," and she doesn't ask to see him. Though she did before the park."

"Was the bedwetting before?"

"No after so it is probably just that. I am just scared." 

"I understand. Ye ken ye are not alone? No matter what, I will be here for ye both."

"I know. I am quite thankful Jamie."

"We are almost there but we are a bit early. Would ye and Faith like to stretch yer legs? The view is amazing from here."

"That would be lovely Jamie. Faith, " she has to reach back and touch her to get her attention," would ye like a small walk-about. Jamie would like to show off the view."

"Okay momma."

He pulls over and they climb out. "Come Faith and I will show ye where I would run to when I was in trouble as a lad." She willing takea his hand and Claire follows them.

"What did you get in trouble for?"

"All kinds of things. I was a wild lad. Once, my da went to strap me for climbing out on the roof. I was determined to show my brother Willy I was braver then him. He climbed on the second story so I had to climb on the third."

A gasp from Claire has them looking back. "You are not to get any ideas young lady!"

"I am sorry Claire."

"No.momma. I would be scared."

They have reached the peak of the small monro. "Lasses, may I introduce ye to Lallybroch?" He points straight down. The house is nestled a kilometre or so away and is stunning. Ivy covered brick raises three stories. The roof is slanted with peaks that raise to heaven. The land that surrounds it is as lush and green as any in Scotland and is broken up by fields filled with ready to harvest crops.

"It is stunning Jamie. So beautiful."

"Thank ye."

"You were on the roof?" Faith asks.

"Aye lassie. I was a fearless lad."

"And crazy." Both adults burst out laughing.

"That to Faith. Ready to go see Maggie?"

"Yes!"

He helps them down and they continue to drive towards Lallybroch.


	11. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Faith is going to divulge a secret to Maggie. About her daddy. So trigger warning child molestation discussion Everyone else here we go.

"Faith!"

"Maggie!"

The girls run into each others arms as the adults watch with smiles.

"I am Claire Beauchamp." Claire offers her hand to the short brown curly-haired woman that has to be Jamie's sister Jenny.

"Jenny Murray. This one's sister," she gently punches Jamie in his arm," the wee dolt who should have introduced us. And, Maggie's mam, of course."

"Very nice to meet you."

"I am sorry Claire."

"Dinna worry about him Claire. He always tends to lose his manners around women he is attracted to."

Jamie turns beet-red and glares at his sister. "Claire, Jenny, lassies," he turns to each of them in turn," I am going to catch up on some paperwork. Claire just let me know when ye are ready to head home." He walks stiffly away. Jenny watches him go with a grin.

"I shouldn't tease him. It is just so easy." She turns to her daughter and Faith," Maggie, why don't ye show yer friend yer room while her mam and I get to know each other."

"Aye mam. Come Faith. We can play tea. I've it all set-up." They run off hand-n-hand. Claire watches with a frown.

"No worries, Claire. Jamie is two doors down from Faith's room. The lassies will be safe."

"Thank you. I know I sound."

"Like a rightfully concerned mam."

Claire relaxes further. "Yes. So, tell me about Lallybroch? It is quite beautiful."

 

Faith and Maggie sit across from each other at Maggie's small play table. A tiny tea set fills it and the girls have tea.

"Would ye like more sugar, Faith?" Maggie holds the sugar container out.

"No, thank you. Momma and I use honey."

"Weel, lets see. Ah, here is some honey." And the pitcher that is usually full of pretend milk is now full of pretend honey.

"Thank you Maggie. That is lovely." She pures some in her cup and they sip in silence.

"Maggie," she must tell someone and Maggie is her friend.

"Aye Faith."

"Does your daddy?"

"Aye?"

"Nevermind. He said it is a secret."

"A secret. Yer daddy?"

"Yes. A secret. But, it hurts my tummy to hold it in."

"Then ye must tell. I am yer friend. Ye can share yer secret."

"Yes. My daddy he touches me under my clothes. The part covered by my swimsuit. And has me touch him where his swimsuit covers. And," she drops her head unable to look at Maggie while confessing the rest," sometimes this sticky stuff comes out and he makes funny noises."

"Faith, are you asking if my daddy and I do such?"

"Yes, cause' he said it is how daddy's and daughters show love."

"No! Faith at school they call that bad touching."

"Bad. That is why it makes my tummy hurt."

"Aye."

"Am I bad?"

"I dinna ken. We need to ask an adult."

"Not my momma!"

"Okay, how about my Uncle Jamie."

"Yes. I trust him."

"Okay," she gets up and hugs her friend," I will be right back."

"Uncle Jamie?" He looks up from a lease he was working on. 

"Aye Maggie. Do ye need something?"

"Aye. We canna tell if Faith is bad."

What do ye mean, if Faith is bad?"

"Come, she can tell ye."

A confused Jamie follows his niece out and to her room. "Faith, what is confusing ye lass?"

"Maggie said it was bad touching. And my tummy hurts but. "

Jamie collapses on his niece's bed, his face losing color. "Faith come here luv and start at the beginning." She does sitting beside him as she tells him all she told Maggie.

"Is she bad Uncle Jamie?" Maggie asks after.

"No! No," said softer," she isn't. Ye aren't Faith." He holds both girls close as he tries to think what to do. Claire must know but.. A' Dhai, how to tell her. 

"Maggie, run and get yer mam and Faith's."

"Aye." 

"Jamie, I didn't want too. But he said.."

"I ken mo' ghairde. None of this is yer fault, okay? Ye must believe that."

She nods against her chest but he knows she will have to be told over and over. His rage against her 'father' has him shaking and he fears Claire's reaction. "Faith, we must tell yer momma. She may be mad but, listen luv, it won't be at ye. It will be at yer daddy. Okay?"

She nods again just as Maggie, Jenny, and Claire enter.

"Sit Claire. Jenny take her hand."

"Oh gawd. He did!"

Jamie nods his head. And Claire bursts into tears. Faith jumps up and runs to her momma. "I am sorry. I didn't want to. He said---she tells her momna and an equally stunned Jenny, all that she had told Jamie and Maggie. Jenny holds tight to Claire as she holds tight to Faith. Jamie holds Maggie in his lap and when Faith is done talking, everyone is crying.

"Momma, are you mad?"

"Furious, but not at you. Never at you."

"At daddy?" 

"Yes, at daddy. It isn't your fault. None of it."

"Yah momma. That is what Jamie said."

"Did he?" She meets Jamie's equally wet eyes and mouths,' thank you." He gives her a weak smile. "Well he is right. My sweet brave girl, do you think you can tell the police what you told me?"

"If you and Jamie are there?" She looks back at Jamie.

"Aye. She disclosed to Maggie and I first anyway. But, would be there for ye both either way."

"Gawd, I am sorry Jenny."

"Ye needn't be. Now ye ex.." The mother's eyes meet in perfect understanding.

"Momma, can I nap with Maggie?" She realizes Maggie had falling asleep on her Uncle's lap.

"Jenny?"

"Of course, they both need it. And will give us adults time to talk."

Jamie lays his niece down and Claire places Faith beside her. "Let's go to the office. We can hear them from there."

A stunned Claire holds tight to Jenny's hand as she follows him.


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire breaks down and is comforted by Jamie and Jenny. The police are called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite angsty and deals with a sensitive subject.

She makes it into the office before breaking down. Jenny pulls her tight into her arms and she hugs her tight with one arm while reaching for Jamie with the other. He joins the tight hug. Both he and Jenny whisper soft Gaelic words over her. She sobs until she is hiccuping and Jamie leads her over to a chair. He doesn't let her go just kneels and joins her holding her by her waist as she slowly regains the ability to speak.

"I want him dead. I want him tortured." She says.

"Me too Claire. Me too. But, recall what I said earlier; Faith needs ye. We must let the proper authorities handle him."

"Yah," she wipes her eyes and blows her nose with the tissues Jenny has handed her. "My mind knows this. But, oh gawd," she doubles over as the pain hits her fresh again and Jamie wraps his arms back around her," oh gawd! They can throw the bloody bastard in prison for the rest of his bloody live and it won't restore my child's innocence or; oh so sorry Jenny, Maggie's! Our children shouldn't know what a man's climax is. My daughter," she sobs again and Jamie presses her head against his shoulder. She cries freely for a few moments," my daughter knows what f***ing semen looks and smells like! At six. Oh Jesus Jamie!" Her sobs overwhelm her again and Jamie lifts her up, takes the seat, and holds her close on his lap.

"Let it out mo' chaired. It is okay. Lay yer head lass. I have ye." She clings to him, her hands fisted on his shirt as her sobs shake them both. Jenny sits at the desk crying with her. He wants to comfort her too but, knows Claire is more important now.

"Would ye like the police called Claire?" Jenny softly asks after a few minutes. She nods her head against Jamie's chest. Jenny does, explaining the situation through her own thick voice. "They are sending a female detective out."

"Thank you." She manages to say. "I guess we must wake the girls."

"Not yet. She isn't here yet."

"He is right. The dispatch officer said that they will speak to the adults first." She nods her head weakly and lays her head back on his chest. She lays still trying to draw strength from him before facing anew what Frank had done.


	13. Talking with the Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The molestation is described. Charges to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic description of child molestation.

She stays enclosed in his arms as Jenny heads down to let the constable in ten minutes later. “Can you handle this Claire?”

“I don’t know. Don’t leave please.”

“I am going nowhere. I promise. I will be here.” He whispers against her head. He rocks her like she is Faith’s age as they await the entrance of the female detective.

“Mrs Randall?” She ahudders at the name and manages to get out. “Claire or Ms Beauchamp please.” She looks up at her. The female detective they had sent out had an open relaxed face. But she carries herself in a way that makes it clear that she bears no bullshit. She has an air that inspires confidence. Claire sits up and Jamie tries to slide her off his lap. She tightens her hands on his arms and he relaxes his grip and she settles facing out on his lap.

“Claire, I am Detective Grady. I am so sorry about what you and your daughter is going through.”

“Thank you. This is Jamie Fraser, a friend. Faith she..” She trails off as her eyes refill with tears. 

“She first disclosed to my niece and then me.” Jamie explains.

“Very good. I will need to talk to you both and then the girls.”

Claire nods trying to regain her composer. Detective Grady gives her a few minutes as she organizes her papers.

“Claire, when did your husband leave the house?”

“Two months ago. I had found him in bed with a girl who turned out to be 16.”

“I see. And that is when Children’s Services came in?”

“Yes ma'am. He claimed not to know her age but, well they wanted to make sure. Because of Faith.” Her voice tremples at that last word and Jamie tightens his grip on her.

“Yes. And they instituted a no contact order.”

“Yes.”

“But, I see here he violated it.”

“Yes, he came up to us at the park.” Her and Jamie filled her in on the details.

“I see. That is why he is in jail. That is important. It is probably what gave Faith the courage to reveal now. Knowing he couldn’t get to her. Mr Fraser, will you explain what happened when Faith disclosed to you.”

“Aye, I was sitting here working on paper work when Maggie came in…and then we told her mam. After we got the girl settled down for a nap, we brought Claire here and called ye.”

“Good. I need to talk to Maggie and then Faith.”

“I will get her.” Jenny says from the doorway. She had been waiting outside to give them some privacy.“

"Thank you.”

“Maggie, this is Detective Grady. She needs to talk to ye for a bit.” Her mam leads her in. Her eyes are crusted with sleep and she rubs them as she enters.

“Hi Maggie. I am Detective Grady and I just need to ask you about what your friend Faith told you.”

“She isn’t in trouble, is she? Cause Uncle Jamie said she wasn’t bad, that what her da did wasn’t her fault.”

“No honey. She isn’t in trouble. Your Uncle Jamie is right. Can you tell me what you guys were doing when she told you about her daddy?”

“We were having tea. She takes honey not sugar and she asked me if my daddy touched me under where my bathing suit covers. And if he makes me touch him there until icky white stuff comes out. And if my da makes weird noises while I do. But I don’t and he doesn’t, my da.”

“And then what did Faith say?”

“Weel, I tole’ her it was called bad touching at school and she asked if that made her bad. I dinna ken so we asked Uncle Jamie.”

“That is very good Maggie.”

“Will you get the man who bad touched my friend?”

“That is my job Maggie.”

“Good.”

“Claire, I need to warn you. I will need to ask more graphic questions of your daughter.” Jenny had taken her daughter back into her room and was getting Faith.

“Why?” 

“We don’t want Mr Randall’s defense using the. ‘she was coached’ defense. The more things Faith can tell us that there is no way she should know, the better. I really hate this part of my job but it is necessary.”

"I understand." 

"Good," they turn towards the door as Faith enters. Her eyes are red from crying and heavy with sleep. She looks Heartbreakingly innocent and Detective Grady's heart twist knowing what she must ask her.

"Faith. Hi sweetie. I am Detective Grady. I must ask you some questions about your daddy."

“He did bad things to me.” She whispers and Claire climbs off Jamie’s lap and comes to her. She clings to her momma.

“I know. I must ask you questions to prove it. They may sound strange or make you uncomfortable. I am sorry about that. Are you ready?”

She nods and Claire takes a seat beside Jamie and holds Faith in her lap.“

"Okay sweetie, when was the first time, you remember your daddy touching you?”

“I don’t member’ him ever not.” Jamie clings to his chair with one hand while holding Claire’s hand with the other. Her hand tightens in his at Faith’s answer.

“Okay, Faith will you point out on this doll,” she gets up abd hands her a atomically correct doll.

“She looks funny.” Faith says before pointing to the dolls chest and between her legs.

“And here, can you show me on him where your daddy had you touch him?” She hands her a male version.

“He has a cock.” She says and Claire gasps. She had never taught her that term. Jamie tightens his hand warning her not to speak. It all has to come from faith. “Daddy had me touch him here,” she points to the dolls penis,“ and here,” to his testes.

“Okay Faith. And when you touched your daddy there, did anything happen?”

“Uh huh. He would make weird noise9. Would say,” huh huh huh huh. And then ahhh ahh ahhh. And then his cock would jerk and this sticky white stuff would come out.“

"And what did this white stuff smell like?”

“And did the white stuff flow out or squirt out?”

“Squirt like the water in the hose outside when we first turn it on.”

“Very good Faith. Just a few more questions, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Did your daddy ever touch you with anything but his hands?”

“Uh huh. He put his mouth here once,” she points to the chest of the doll 

“Okay. And did he ever have you touch him with anything but your hands?”

“He asked me to put my mouth on his cock. I tried but almost throw up. So he didn’t ask no more.”

“Okay, brave girl, last question, Did your daddy ever put or try to put his cock in,” she takes the doll back and points to it’s vagina and bum.

“No, he said I was still to young but,” she screws her face up remembering,“ that he would show me how to make a man feel good when I was older. And I ask what he meant and he said by putting his cock there,” she points to the vagina of the doll.

“Thank you Faith for answering my questions.”

“Ma'am, am I a bad girl. Momma and Jamie say no, but Maggie said it was bad touches.”

“Bad for him not you luv. You have done nothing wrong.”

“Daddy said it was my job to do those things. But, Maggie said her da don’t make her?”

“Your daddy was not telling the truth.”

“Faith, my job is to stop men and women like your daddy from hurting children by lying to them and touching them they way your daddy did. It is never the child’s fault.”

“Okay, can I go back to lay with Maggie? My tummy hurts.”

“Yes you may. I will join you soon. Have to talk to Detective Grady first.”

“Okay momma.” She walks out, her head down

“Please tell me ye will throw his perv arse in prison and throw away the key.” Jamie asks.

“We have enough to take to the magistrate. And, yes I believe he will get some good time. Claire,” she meets her eyes with tears rolling down her face. “I know. He is one of the worse. We will be charging him with child molestation, sodomy, and attempted rape. Call this number.” She is one of the best child counselors in this field.“

"Thank you. When will you be charging him?”

“I will take this statements to the barrister today. He will draw up charges. Should be charged by tomorrow.”

’“So he won’t be leaving jail?”

“Shouldn’t be. But, we will let you know if he gets out. My card. Call if you have any questions or if Faith recalls anything else.”

“I will. Thank you ”

“You need whiskey. I need whisky.” Jamie states when she leaves.

“Yes please. I also need him dead!”

“Aye lass.” Jamie’s hands shake as he fills the glasses. He dinna ken such rage was possible.


	14. Tenderness and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie attempts to comfort Claire

He wants to hit something. He wants to murder f'ing Frank. He wants to tear him limb by limb with his bare hands and then rip off his cock and shove it down his throat. He looks over at Claire who sits with her knees drawn up to her chest. She holds the whisky but isn't drinking it. Her eyes are a million miles away. He can't begin to imagine what she is feeling.

"It isn't yer fault." His voice, filled with barely under control rage, breaks the tense silence.

"Isn't it? I married the bloke, had Faith. And I knew!" At Jamies startled look, she quickly adds," not about the abuse of Faith. God no! But the other women. Almost from the start. I thought I could change him. Then I thought Faith would. But all I did was provide him another target. I am such a fool!" She cries out. And Jamie is there, pulling her unresisting body to his. Her lifts her up and sits her back on his lap.

"He is the only villian here. Don't allow his actions to assign you that role." He urges against her bowed head. She nods but he knows it is just a gesture. "Claire," he lifts her bent head ," it is not your fault. How are we to get Faith to believe that if you don't?"

"I am trying." Her tears fall on his fingers and a wave of tenderness hits him hard. Tenderness for the lady he holds in his lap and her precious daughter. It strengthens the rage towards the bastard that hurt them.

"I ken mo' ghairde. I do. We will get ye and Faith through this."

"We?"

"My family and I. Whatever ye need Claire."

"That's....thanks. I am sorry I brought all this to you. Involved Maggie in this horror."

"Not ye, him. I am to for Maggie's sake. But, ye aren't to blame. Just him." Both his voice and his grip on her tighten. Frank Randall will surely pay for the harm he has done to Claire and Faith and his own family. He will see to it.

"Can we stay here until I am sure he isn't getting out? I feel safe here and Faith needs a break from the house where----I fact, I don't think I will ever take her back there."

"Of course ye can stay. Stay until ye find another place to live. As long as ye need."

"Thank you. I will need to get some things for Faith and I. But, don't want her going."

"I am sure Jenny will be happy to babysit and Maggie will love her company. I will take ye whenever ye wish to go."

"Tomorrow. I am sure Jenny has something I can sleep in and Maggie, Faith."

"Aye."

"I should go check on Faith." He helps her down and watches her walk out. He then throws his empty whisky glass against the wall. It shatters and he feels a tiny bit better.


	15. Telling Ian, Comforting Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian returns home to the horrid news. Claire has a sleepless night.

Ian Murray returns home from a housing seminar to the news they have two houseguests and to the news that his daughter bad been exposed to a real life lesson on 'bad touches'. His wife Jenny meets him at the door.

"Jenny, I have missed you." He greets her with a hug and kiss before realizing that she is more them a tad upset. "What is it?"

"Come in. We have two, well three with Jamie, houseguests."

"Who other then Jamie?"

"His mate Claire and her daughter, Faith."

"More then mates if they are spending the night." He starts to tease until be really sees her face in the light and all the levity runs out. "What has happened?"

"Sit." When they both are, she continues," Faith came by for a.playdate with Maggie....Then Jamie called us in...naught to do but calm the lasses and call the police....O' Dhai, the details Ian, such that no 6 year old bairn should ever know!....we couldn't let them return to that house."

"That bloody, perverted, unholy, evil bastard!" He shouts out when his wife is done.

"Just so."

"How are the lasses now?" 

"They are asleep. Wrapped tight around each other."

"And Claire?"

"She is trying to sleep in the guest room."

He nods and starts to pace. "Where is Jamie?"

"Right here brother. Want to punch me for bringing such into yer home."

"No, not you. Someone but not you. Let's go talk." He gives his wife a reasuring hug before he and Jamie walk out.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Where is the bloody bastard now?" 

"In jail. The constable was encouraging that he will stay there."

"To bad. I, " he looks at his brother-in-law," errr we just need five minutes alone with the lad."

"Aye. Ye dinna mind that I let Claire and Faith stay do ye?"

"Mind? I would have been disappointed in the man I ken you are if you didn't." He walks a bit farther and suddenly stops and screams.

"Feel better?"

"Not by much. Not only was that sweet little lassie injured in the worst way possible but my own lassie was exposed to this."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too but it isn't your fault. Just his. I promise you Jamie, if it takes my whole life, he will pay." They look at each other in perfect understanding. A pledge is made with their eyes. Frank( f****ing) Randall will pay harshly for the harm he has done.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Claire tries to sleep. She is thankful that Faith found the peace of sleep with Maggie. Quite thankful but she can't turn off her mind. Can't get past the images her daughter's words had created. She tosses and turns before finally throwing of the covers and slipping out. The room where Faith and Maggie sleep is right next door. She slips over there and cracks the door to check on them. 

They lay on their backs holding hands. She smiles at the sight. "They are like angels, aren't they?" Jamie's voice from behind her caused her to jump. "Sorry Claire. Ye canna sleep either." 

"No." She eases the door closed and moves away. "The images. I can't keep them away."

"I ken. Come join me. The fireplace is going. It may help relax ye, us."

She follows him downstairs and into the sitting room. They take seats on the sofa facing the fireplace. They sit in silence. Despite the warmth of the room, she is still shivering. "Jamie?"

He turns from the fire to look at her. "Aye Claire."

"Can, ahhh will you hold me. I can't seem to get warm."

In answer he opens his arms. She climbs back into his lap. He grabs a plaid from the back of the sofa and wraps it around them both as well as his arms.She clings to him, her eyes far away and focused beyond the fire to something unseen.

"Claire, tell me about yer childhood." He kens he must get her thinking about something else. He feels her minutely relax as her body relaxes into his.

"I was raised by my Uncle Lamb, my mam's brother. My parents died when I was five. He was an archaeologist. We went everywhere. It was a very unusual childhood. I did and saw some very unlady-like things but nothing like.."

"What was yer favorite place?" She relaxes even farther with the knowledge that he was trying to keep the bad thoughts away.

"We went on a dig to Israel when I was eleven. I kissed my first boy, a sweet little Jewish boy. He was thirteen, a brand new man. It was sweet and gentle." She smiles at the memory.

"Mine was my third cousin, Leery. I was twelve she was ten. It felt just like kissing my cousin."

"Well it was."

"True. I have improved since then."

"I am sure you have."

They talk for the next hour. Telling each other their childhood secrets. Eventually Claire slips off to sleep. Jamie lays her down on the sofa and tries to slip away. But, she clings tight to him. He lays beside her, gathering her close and justifies it by her needing the comfort. They sleep in relative peace in each others arms.


	16. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Faith receive some good news.

"Claire. Hey Claire. Wake up lass." Jenny's voice slowly penetrates her deep sleep. She finds herself still wrapped around Jamie. Oh man! They both must have fallen asleep together.

"Jenny, ahhh we were talking and.."

"Dinna flash lass. I ken ye needed the extra support as did my brother. I only wake ye because.."

"Faith!" She jumps all the way up and wakes Jamie with a groan.

"What?" He says sitting up and almost unsitting Claire. She clings to him and looks at Jenny with wide eyes.

"Relax. Tisn't Faith. She is having breakfast with Maggie and wee Jamie. It is Detective Grady. She is on the phone for ye."

"Oh. Okay." She gets all the way up and Jamie and Jenny follows her out. "Hello."

"Claire. I've good news. Mr Randall and his barrister was confronted with all the evidence against him and he is pleading guilty. Your daughter will not have to testify."

"Oh, thank God. Thank God and thank you."

"It is my pleasure. We will let you know when he will be sentenced and we can use your daughter's statement as a victim impact. She will not have to tell her story in open court."

"This is fantastic news. Wonderful. Thank you so much."

"You are quite welcome Claire. Call if you or Faith need us."

"I will. He will be locked up, right? Not let out on bail?"

"No, he is squared away and going nowhere."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Good news?" Jamie asks after she rings off.

"Very. He plead guilty. He is going to prison without Faith having to confront him in open court. And, they can even use her statement for victim impact for sentencing!"

"Excellent!" He lifts her up and swings her around before remembering himself. 

"What is the excitement about?" A voice Claire has never heard says.

"My husband Ian. Meet Claire. She has just received some grand news."

"Weel we can use some good news."

"Hello Ian. Thank you for sharing your home with me and Faith. I just heard from the detective....and she doesn't even have to give a victim impact statement."

"That is grand news. I am so sorry about what yer daughter and ye are going through. Ye and Faith are welcome to stay as long as ye need."

"Thank you Ian. I need to go tell Faith."

"I will take you to her." Jenny offers.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Weel he will get justice." Jamie says when the ladies leave the room.

"Aye, I have been thinking of naught but what he did since ye told me. And, it seems he isn't getting out. But."

"But?"

"But, he still needs to pay. For Faith, Claire, and Maggie."

"Aye, I sense ye have a plan."

"I do. Ye see I ken someone that is also now locked up in the Edinburgh jail. He is there for beating up the young man who forced himself on his daughter. Put the chap in hospital, he did."

"Did he now?"

"Aye."

They smile at each other. And Ian picks up his mobile.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"I don't have to tell the judge what daddy did?"

"No luv. He is taken responsibility for what he did. He told them he did it. So, you don't have to."

"What will they do to daddy?"

"They will put him in an adult version of time-out. Put he will have to stay alot longer then six minutes. It is called jail."

"Does he hate me?"

"Oh sweetie," she draws her daughter closer," No baby. Remember, none of this is your fault. That includes your daddy's feelings. But, I don't believe he hates you. He took responsibility to spare you. I think he probably feeling bad about himself. But, he has to work that out himself. Do you understand?"

"Sorta."

"The most important thing you need to know is you have done nothing wrong. Nothing!"

"Okay momma."


	17. Justice Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets jail justice.  
> Very violent

"Hello bloke." The man the approached Frank in the exercise yard of the jail was a man that also looked new to this way of life. No visible jail/ prison tats. No bulked up muscles. He wears no clothing that signifies gang involvement. Frank thinks he has found a mate. He couldn't be more wrong.

"Hello, new here too?"

"Yes. In here for swift and sure justice to the bloke who raped my daughter." He signals to some of the other convicts that are around the yard. This move is unseen by Frank who is starting to get very nervous. "I put his arse in hospital. He is in the critical care unit, they tell me. I wanted him in the ground. And my daughter is 16. How old is your daughter, Frank?"

"Uhhh, look it isn't the same."

"Not the same he says mates." And Frank realizes he is surrounded. And some of the bloke are bulked up. Oh Christ! "I guess he is right in that. His daughter being but 6. Don't you have a daughter that age Sean?"

Sean, a short but heavily muscled man, answers," Ahh, I do. And if any bloke took it in his mind to diddle her, well, he won't have any brains left. I would kick em' straight outa the bloody perv, so I would."

"Seems a fitting punishment." The orginal man says. 

"Help! Hey guards, Help!" A frantic Frank calls out.

"Hey bloke. They won't respond to you either. You see, there be a hierarchy of evil in here. And child molesters are at the top. The very top. Even above murders. The guards will look away as such as yourself, are raped, sodomized, kicked, punched, well, pretty much whatever we wish to do to you. You are our toy. Even if we kill you, well murders can get no more time, can they. Enough chatter. Time to take your punishment."

"Noooooo!" It will be the last understandable word Frank says. The circle tightens and the men push him to the ground. He is kicked and they miss no part of his body. Several of the men focus on his groin. So much damage is done that, if he survives the beating, he will get no more use from that part of his body. Several focus on his head and face. His teeth are broken and, in his gasps and struggling, he starts to choke on them. The kicks to his back would cause his kidneys to bleed if he lives long enough. A debatable proposition. His knees are shattered. His arms broken. His face is unrecognizable. The guards let it go on for five minutes before intervening. It is enough.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

The knock comes just as the Murray's and their guests are setting down to dinner. "I will get it." Ian offers. He opens the door to Detective Grady and a police chaplain. "What has happened, then?"

"Is Mrs Randall about?" Detective Grady asks.

"Aye. She is in the dining room. Come, I will take ye to the sitting room and bring Claire to ye. I've a feeling the bairns shouldn't overhear what ye have to tell her."

"That would be best."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Ian had whispered to Claire, and stunned, she had got up to follow him. Jamie, seeing her face, gets up to do the same. Ian leads the to the waiting officers and shuts the door behind him.

"Claire and Jamie, this is Chaplain Campbell."

"Nice to meet ye." Jamie offers his hand to the young man. Claire just stands stunned.

"What has happened?" She asks as her nervous fingers encircle where her wedding band used to be.

"Please sit down Claire." She falls into the sofa and Jamie sits beside her. Her takes her hand, feels the chill of fear in it, and starts to rub his own heat back into it. They both look to the officers who had taken seats across from them.

"Claire, we've some disturbing news. Your husband was attacked by a mob in the jail yard. By the time the guards were able to break it up.." Detective Grady starts to say.

"Is he dead? He is, isn't he? It is why Chaplain Campbell is here"

"Yes. He substained a broken skull, broken pelvis, his knees were broken, his kidneys bruised and bleeding. His arms broke. Every tooth broken. His face is unrecognizable. I am sorry." Chaplain Campbell replies.

"How? How did they do it?"

"He was kicked to death." Detective Grady says.

"So, the guards waited just long enough." There are gasps and looks exchanged between the two officers. "No worries. I will make no fuss. I guess I should as his widow, but, I just can't find the outrage. He killed my daughter's innocence. Now he is dead. Feels like justice served. Do I need to identify the body?"

"No. We do have some of his belongings." Detective Grady says.

"Toss them. I want nothing of his. What now?"

"He will be released to you."

"I don't want him. Do with him with whatever you do with unclaimed bodies."

"But ma'am." Chaplain Campbell starts to say. Detective Grady shakes her head.

"As you wish Claire. We are both avaliable if you need us." Chaplain Campbell gives Claire his card and they leave.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Claire?"

"We should return to the table, don't you think?" She starts to head that way. He stops her and roughly pulls her into his arms.

"Jamie." She starts to struggle and he tightens his arms around her. After a moment, she ceases struggling and starts to weep.


	18. He Didn't Say Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie tell Faith about her daddy.

"I am not weeping for him." She says when she can speak. She stands spent against his chest. He holds her close, slowly rubbing her back.

"I ken Claire."

"I don't grief his death. I am relieved. I now know he will never hurt another child. I weep for what should have been and for Faith's reaction. Despite what he did, she still loves him."

"Aye, tis hard to break that bond."

"Yes, and now I must tell her that her father is dead, killed in prison."

"May I make a suggestion?" She nods against his chest. "Ye must tell her he is dead but, I would save the gory details for when she is older. She already feels guilty. If she finds out that he was killed for being where, her guilt, is telling her she put him; weel, it would be quite hard to get past that."

"Brilliant. Bloody brilliant. Thank you Jamie. I am not thinking quite clearly."

"Tis' okay Claire. When do ye wish to tell her?"

"Now. No reason to put it off."

"Ye wish to bring her to ye?"

"Please. Can I ask somethings from you?"

"Aye," he pulls her away so he can see her eyes. "What is it lass?"

"I need a big bear hug from you and, would you please stay while I talk to her? I know it is a lot to ask."

"Not a lot to ask at all." He pulls her back and hugs her tight. She clings to him until he releases her. "I will go get Faith."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Why didn't you come back to dinner, momma?" Faith seats on the edge of the couch, swinging her legs. Claire seats beside her and Jamie stands beside the couch.

"I was to upset. I have some bad news Faith." She takes her daughter's hands and she looks up at her. "It is about your daddy."

"He isn't getting out, is he?" 

"Oh no baby. No. Ahh, there was an accident. A bad one. And your daddy is..." She stops realising what she was about to say. It is what you tell children. To ease them. Even if you know it is not the truth. But, she can't say that he is in heaven. She just can't.

"Momma, is he in the hospital?"

"No love. He died. Your daddy is dead."

"Dead?" Her face turns bone white and Claire lifts her into her lap.

"Yes love." She is still at first as she latches on to her momma's shirt. To still. "Faith?" Jamie hears the concern in her voice and comes and sits beside them. He strokes Faith's back.

"Hey mo' chaired. Are ye okay lass?"

"Daddy's dead. He's dead Jamie." She looks up at him. "And he didn't say sorry. You are always supposed to say sorry." Claire is freely crying again. Jamie gathers them both to him. 

"I ken luv. But, he kinda did. But saying what he did, so ye wouldn't have to." She wraps one arm around him while holding tight to her momma with the other.

"He did bad things. But, he was my daddy. And he is gone." She starts to cry then. He holds them both tight. Eventually, Faith cries herself to sleep. Jamie takes her and lays her down on the loveseat before taking Claire's hands.

"I ken what ye both need."

"What is that?" Her voice is hoarse from crying and she wipes her eyes and daps her nose.

"A holiday. My family has a two bedroom flat in Paris that is empty. I can take ye and Faith there for a week or so. She can see the sights. Ye can drink good French wine. What do ye say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paris for a week! Hmmmm. This slow burn just might be ready to heat up.


	19. Paris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, are they heading to Paris?

It takes her less than a minute to decide. A holiday is just what they need. She needs to get her daughter away from the memories. And , even Lallybroch, was no longer a complete sanctuary after she had both, disclosed here and found out her daddy was dead. A change of scenery was defiantly in order.

"Oui' Jamie. Paris sounds absolutely perfect." He grins from ear to ear. She returns it, surprising herself. She thought her grinning days long over.

"I will go make the arrangements." He starts to jump up and then stops. "Claire, ye can get off school, ye and the lass?"

"Yes. I am already taking a semester off and Faith, well, what better education then a week in Paris. Her teachers know what is going on. I rang them yesterday. What about you?"

"We've some houses that need showing and one that needs a walk through after a tenant left. I can combine work and a holiday."

"Sounds perfect."

"Oui'" The French word sounds exotic in his accent. She is looking forward to hearing more.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Faith, how would you like a holiday?"

"A holiday! But momma, I've school."

"I have talked to your teachers. It is okay. Besides, Paris will offer lot's of learning opportunities."

"Paris! We are going to Paris?"

"We are. With Jamie. Would you like that?"

"Yes momma. I would love it. But, won't we miss daddy's funeral?"

"Well love, I feel that it would be better, easier, if we say goodbye to your daddy here. "

"But, daddy has never been here."

"No. Tell you what. When we get back, we will do something to say goodbye to him, okay. Just us."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	20. A Bit of Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Paris and the slow burn heats up some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of French. For those who xpeak it, forgive the lack of proper dots and.dashes. My American keyboard doesn't have them. For those who don't, the translations are.in the.end notes.

"So Jamie, do you even speak French?" Claire asks. They are on the plane on the way to Paris. Faith sleeps between them.

"Mon nom est Jamie." He replies with a smile.

"Mon nom est Claire. But can you say more then what your name is?"

"A bit. I ken how to ask where the loo is and a few other things."

"Well that is all important." She agrees with a laugh. If someone would have told her dhe would be sitting on a plane , heading to Paris, with Jamie Fraser a month ago. Well, she would have laughed in their faces. Of course, if someone would have told her, her husband would be killed in jail after..

"Don't." 

"What?" 

"Don't think of..there will be time and ye must take it. But, not now."

"How did you?"

"Ye have a glass face Claire."

She lets out her breath and mentally and physically shakes herself. "You are right. So what other phrases do you know?"

"Ye will see, or hear."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Bienvenue a' Paris." They are greeted at the airport.

"Je vous remercie." Claire replies and Faith attempts to copy her momma. She makes a good go of it.

"What did the lady say and what did we say momma?" She asks as the walk towards the rental car counter.

"She welcomed us to Paris. You and I thanked her."

"Cool. I want to learn as much as I can."

"And ye will, la' petite fille. Ye will suck it up like a sponge." Jamie says lifting her up on his shoulders to get her out of the crowd. He takes her momma's hand for the same reason. Or, so he justifies it.

"What did you call me?"

"Little girl."

"I am so tired." Faith declares from the back of the rental car."

"When we get to the flat, you can aller au lit." Her momma says with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Go to bed." Jamie replies.

"Oh, aller au lit, oui'." She replies with a yawn. It turns out, she doesn't even last that long. Jamie carries her into the little flat. He carries her in a lays her down on the double bed she will be sharing with her momma. Well maybe. Jamie shakes that thought off as her pulls the lass' shoes off and tucks her in. Claire watches from the door wiping tears off her eyes.

"Claire, what is wrong?" He has turned and seen the tears. "Est ce que ca va?"

"Oui, I am. I just...it is just so nice to see a man treating her like her dad should." She can't continue as tears overflow her eyes again.

"Come here Claire." She does. He holds her close and leads them both out of the room. He holds her close in the hall as she weeps. "Let it out Claire. I ken ye.need.to."

"Sorry." She says.with a hiccup a few.moments later," I wasn't going to do this here."

"Hush. I am yer ami', huh?"

"Maybe more." She admits. The atmosphere had changed. The grief replaced with a different type of heaviness.

"Oui'. Je suis plus que ton ami." He lifts her head and wipes her eyes and face off. "Claire, puis-je vous embrasser?"

"Oui'." His lips slowly descent as she lifts herself up to meet him. He is tentative at first. He understands the gift she is given him. But, when she meets his lips, not just with her own but , with her tongue. Oh Holy Mother, when he feels the tip of her tongue against his lips, licking the top one! He groans and opens up to her as he pulls her closer until they are groin to groin and chest to chest. Their tongues duel as his hands move restlessly across her back. Hers tangle in his hair. They kiss until the lack of oxygen forces them apart. He rests his head against her head as her head rests in the crook of his neck.

"Claire, I dinna bring ye here too."

"I know." She is breathing heavy and his cock hardens even more at the feel of her sweet breath on his neck. He must put some distance between them if he doesn't want to take her up against the wall.

He moves away but, reaches for her hands so the seperation isn't complete. "Can, we talk?"

"I think we must."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon nom est- my name is
> 
> Bienvenue a' Paris- Welcome to Paris
> 
> Je vous remercie -thank you
> 
> La petite fille- little girl
> 
> Aller au lit- go to bed
> 
> Est ce que ca ve?- are you okay?
> 
> Je suis plus que ton ami- I am more then your friend
> 
> Pui-je vous embrasser?- may I kiss you?


	21. Her Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bit NSFW  
> Jamie helps Claire out a bit.

He leads her into the living room. She takes a seat on the paisley patterned couch. He joins her. Neither seem to know what to say. They just look at each other. Finally, she reaches for his hand. It seems easier to talk while touching. He links their fingers.

"I really brought you here to relax, to get Faith away from everything." He says rubbing his thumb over hers.

"I know. I didn't think I would ever want---well, anything to do with anyone. And you, based on our first few meetings, I would have never expected this."

"I was attracted to you from the first, and won't deny it. But, once I got to know you and Faith, my attraction changed, deepened."

"I don't know what will happen between us. I've only been a widow a week."

"I ken."

"But Jamie, I need something."

"Aye?"

"After F, errr, that man and all he did, I know it probably will sound crazy.; but, I feel like less of a woman."

"Ye needn't, ye ken?"

"I know but, I do. Or did, until we kissed in the hall. Even before we found out what he did, well, we hadn't had sex in awhile. I thought he was having an affair. He was but.." She trails off and shakes hwr head," I don't want to revisit that right now. The point is, I need to feel like a woman. Will you please make me feel like a woman Jamie?"

"Ye sure?"

"Very." She moves closer and places a hand on his upper thigh and strokes up.

"Jesus Sassanech." He groans and pulls her lips to his. They fall back on the couch with Claire landing on top of him. Her hands work there way under his shirt where they encounter the soft hair of his chest. His move under her shirt to the smooth skin of her back. She groans into his mouth. He moves his lips to her neck sucking and licking as his hands move to her side and just graze her breasts.

"Please Jamie!" He pulls her shirt up and off. Her breasts strain against the fabric of her bra. She pushes up on his and he moves up enough to help her get it off. He then pulls her back down and takes her lips again. She rubs her breasts against his bare chest. He moves his hands back to unhook her bra. He shivers when he feels her nipples against his bare chest. He lifts her up so he can reach them. First with his hands then his lips.

"Ohhhhh," she groans as his tongue traces her erect nipple. Her other got the attention of his hand. "Jesus Jamie!" He grins around her nipple before sucking it. He maneuvers them around until they are laying her on her side so he can reach her pelvis. His fingers work under her pants and over her knickers. 

Her breathing hitches and she begins to move against his hand. He lifts his head to watch her as he works his hand under her knickers and moves his hand around and over her clit. 

"Oh bloody hell Jamie! Right there." She arches against his hand. He holds her face still and maintains eye contact as he pulls her right to the edge. He grins as he watches her come completely apart. She bucks under his hands, and cries out his name, as she cums hard.

"Your turn," she says when she gets her breath back. She reaches her hand down towards the bulge in the front of his jeans.

"No, today was just about ye, Claire. "

"But."

"I want ye Claire badly," a state that was obvious. "But, we need to figure out what it means before we go farther. There is a fragile lass to consider."

"Faith gawd. I...we..."

"It is okay Claire. Ye needed. Ye are allowed yer needs too. But, before we..weel, we should ken what it means."

"Yes. Thank you. For this and for stopping. For being strong enough to stop."

"Twasn't easy." He admits as they pull apart and put their clothes back on.

"No. It wasn't." He grins and runs his hands over her face. She sighs. 

"Get some rest luv. I will listen for Faith." 

"Thank you Jamie." She lays down and is soon fast asleep.


	22. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith has a nightmare. How will Claire handle Jamie's response?

"No! No! Stop it daddy! It is wrong. Bad touching." Jamie had been sitting in the kitchen tablr of the little flat going over some paperwork when he heard Faith call out. He was up and running towards the bedroom before the paper he had been holding hits the table.

Claire had been having an erotic dream. Her daughter's cry pulls her out of it like a splash of cold water. She jumps up and turns toward the sound of the cries. 

Jamie finds Faith tangled in the bed clothes fighting with them like they are her late father. "Faith luv. It is okay." He walks over and touches her back.

"No. Let me alone. I don't want to!" She continues to helplessly struggle.

"Faith. Wake-up honey. It is okay." He untangles her and, with each limb he frees, she stills more and more. "See, just a dream. And the bed clothes got all wrapped around you. Made it seem he was holding you. But he wasn't." He gently soothes. 

Her eyes open and she focuses on him. "Jamie. He was here. He was. He was doing things. I didn't want him to. But he wouldn't listen. How did he find me here? He died. He is in heaven."

He was unwilling to argue the point of that bloody bastard being in heaven. Instead, her lifts the little girl into his lap. "Faith, he is dead. He is gone. But, there is a place inside you. It is called your unconscious. It's job is to handle the stuff your conscious can't. The part of you that is here when you are awake. So your unconscious sorta sorts it and deals with it. It comes out in dreams. You have to deal with what your daddy did. But can't do it awake. Understand?"

"A bit. My dreams sorta help me by showing what he did when I am asleep."

"Exactly."

"But it still hard. Even asleep."

"I ken sweetie. Yer mum will be there to help ye with all this."

"And ye Jamie. Will you be here?"

Claire, who had stopped at her cracked door when she saw Jamie, waits the answer to that question. His explanation of her dreams and they way he had dealt with her nightmare had stopped her in her tracks. This man was something else.

"I want yo be here for ye and ter mam. I do. But, it isn't just up to me."

Faith nodded wisely up against his shoulder. "Momma?"

"Aye, yer momma. Can ye go back to sleep lass?"

"Uh huh. You will be here if he comes back?"

"I will. I promise."

"Okay," she climbs off his lap and lays back down." Jamie speaks soft Galiec over her until she is back to sleep. He then gets up and walks back towards the door. That is when she sees Claire with her eyes full of tears.

"Claire?" 

"Mam says yes." She whispers through her tears as she lays her head on his chest. "Oui'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui'! Now what?


	23. Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust earned and returned. A bit of heat.

"Oui?" He questions.

"Yes. Aye. Oui'." She replies up against his chest. She is shaking with the emotions running through her. To see a man showing such concern for her daughter. To see Faith trust him after all she had been through. It overwhelmed her. He tightens his arms around her and she feels the shivers run through him too. He kisses the top of her head as he leads her out of the room. He maneuvers them back into the living room without breaking contact where he sits and pulls her down with him. She ends up straddling him.

"Ye trust me?"

"I do. And she does. Oh Jamie, that is a major thing, that trust. I never thought...I know she has a way to go. We both do. But, it is such a grand sign."

"Tis'."

"You will stay in our lifes?"

"As long as ye will allow it." She relaxes further against him. He returns to kissing her head. She sighs and runs her hands up his chest to the soft hair on the back of his neck. He shudders, she feels it go through her, as her hands tighten. His lips drift down to her ear and she shudders. He breathes her name into her ear and she feels a contraction deep inside her. She wants him. It is way to soon, her mind says. But, her heart and body disagree. She pulls his head up and takes his lips. This was no gentle kiss, no tender meeting. This was desperation, heat, yearning, and a deep desire. He groaned and returned it with equal passion. 

They fall back on the sofa and he lands on top. His lips leave hers and skim her top as his hands lift her bum up. Her breathing is labored and her heart pounds under his lips. "Please Jamie." She groans out.

"Are ye sure lass?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. In the church van and can't take it farther. Sorry.


	24. Boil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie give into to the heat. Then Jamie confesses something.  
> NSFW

"Are ye sure?"

"Very. I want you Jamie. I need you. Will you please," she lifts her waist and grinds against him. He moves, copying her move and deep groans and moans escape them both," please take me."

"Oh aye. Come Claire." He pulls his reluctant body away from hers and stands. He reaches for hers and pulls her up and into his arms. He deeply kisses her while working them towards his room. He pulls the door open and her inside. Their, still joined at the lips, bodies push it shut. He kisses her while pulling her core closer to his by cupping her bum. Her incredibly round bum.

He leaves her lips so he can explore the tempting skin between her neck and ear. "Ohhhh," she moans as he first licks and then gently sucks. He works his way up and sucks her earlobe. This causes her knees to buckle. He presses her closer, holding her up by her bum. He works his hands under the hem of her shirt skimming the sensitive skin of her sides. Her hands are busy doing the same. He moves away long enough to work them both off. She is atill in her bra. He turns her around pressing her glorious bum against his huge cockstand. His hands caress her breasts over her bra, his pelvis rubs against her bum, as his lips suckle and kiss her neck and upper back.

"Jamie!" She breathes as his caressing hands work under her bra. He pulls her straps down and finds her nipples, erect and throbbing, desperate for his touch. When his fingers start to strum them, she groans so loud, it seems to echoe around the room. "To bed, please!"

Soon, just need to," he slips his hands down and works her pants off. Her knickers quicky follow. His hand works across her belly and then down between and into the soft heat.

"Ohhhh. Ahhhh. Gawd." She groans her head falls back against his shoulder. He fingers her for a moment or two before slipping down and kissing the place his hand is working. He opens her and places his tongue right over her clit. "Jammmmiiiieee!" He starts to lick slowly and then faster as her fist fasten tight in his hair and she starts to thrust against his tongue. "Ohhhh I am...! She shudders all over and her legs clamp tight on his head. For a second, he can't breath. And he doesn't mind as her pleasure runs through her and fills his tongue and mouth. She jerks with the aftershocks as he kisses his way back up her body. When he reaches her breasts and draws one of her nipples into his mouth, she squeaks with surprise as another orgasm runs through her. He then leads them back to the bed. 

"Do I need a condom?" He breathlessly asks as he pulls his own pants off.

"No, I have the implant." She manages to say as her eyes get wide. She had felt him, hard a throbbing, several times against her. Had seen the outline of what she now sees clearly. But.. "Jamie, you are..wow!"

"Ye and only ye do such to me." His Scots thinkened and deepened by his desire. "I want ye so much I can barely breath." He joins her on the bed and runs his hands down her body.

"Now Jamie. Please. I can't stand it!" Neither can he and he eagerly positions himself over her. She reaches out and takes him in hand. She strokes him. Once. Twice. And a third time before guiding him into her.

"O' Dhai, Claire!" He cries out as he finally feels her hot, wet, and so everywhere around him. Her muscles still thrub from her climax. He shudders and starts to move. Pressing deep and then slowly pulling himself almost completely out. He keeps his eyes open and watches her. Her eyes are closed. Her hands are tight on his back. She licks her lips and presses up meeting him thrust for thrust. He holds out as long as he can. But, when her hands move down and get a hold of his arse and push him deeper then he has yet to be, all he can do is whisper her name and speed up.

"Oh hell Jamie! Yes! Faster." She cries digging her nails into his back and arse. He speeds up and a few strokes later feels her clamp on his cock and her body shudders and jerks as she cums again. It is what he had been waiting on and he lets himself go. A few deep strokes later and he is shaking himself and he jerks, jerks, and jerks again and he pumps his semen deep inside her.

"Claire, mo' chaired." He whispers in her hair a few moments later. They lay side by side catching their breathes. "It was well worth the wait."

She smiles and chuckles. "It has only been a few months."

"And thirty years. I was a virgin Claire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then! How will she respond?


	25. Claire's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire reacts to Jamie's news and find out why he was. How will she react to that?

"You are a--err were a virgin!" She sat up and stares down at him with wide eyes.

"Aye, I was."

"How, errrr why didn't you tell me?"

"I dinna ken how. And, Claire, I ne' thought we would end up here. Were I to tell ye, weel, I thought ye would think me a freak, for telling and being."

"Right. But when you knew it was to happen?"

"Aye, I ken I should have told ye then. I feared ye would stop us and, truly I ne' wanted anyone as much as I did and do ye."

"Okay how. And why were you a virgin at thirty.?"

"Weel, my da sat me down when I was ten and two. For the talk, ye ken." She nods and lays back down. He pulls her to his side. "He told me what was happening to my body and what would. He told me I would start to like the lasses. That my cock would be drawn to them. But I was not to go sticking it into any lass that caught my eye. That I must wait until I found one who caught me heart too. Weel, I thought him a draft fool when Lerry caught my eye. She was a bonny lass and my cock sure wanted her. We kissed and then some but, before I went to far, I recalled my da's words. I ken'd it was only her body that drew me. I've been close a few other times. Tis' why I ken'd how to bring ye pleasure, but none were the one."

"And I am? Wait Jamie are you saying that you love me?"

"I am. I do. I love ye Claire." She stares at him until they both hear the call from the next door.

"Momma! Momma I need you!" Faith calls.

"I must ahhh." She grabs her scattered clothes up and quickly redresses. She is thankful for her daughter's call. She needs some time to figure out how to respond.


	26. What Faith Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Faith call out? And how will the adults respond? Can Claire learn to trust herself?

"Faith love." Her momma stops at the bedroom door. Her daughter is in tears and spots of shame dot her cheeks. She knows immediately what has happened.

"I didn't mean to. I am so sorry. Jamie will be so mad. And, he is so nice." She says through her increasingly loud sobs. Those sobs draw Jamie to the room. He stops beside Claire.

"What?"

"It is okay luv. Neither of us are mad. We know and understand."

"Ohhh." Jamie gets it. "How can I help?" 

"I need to bath her. Will you strip and remake the bed?"

"Sure thing." He walks into the room.

"I am so sorry Jamie." Faith is so ashamed.

"Naught to be sorry for. It happens and it is not yer fault."

Claire smiles at him as she gathers up clean pj's for her. "He is right mi' cheri. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"But I...on someone elses bed."

"There is naught that can't be cleaned." Or replaced, he added in his head. "Momma is going to clean ye while I get the bed, okay?"

"Okay." But, her voice is so small and, Jamie finds himself internally celebrating the death of her father. He pulls the sheets and blankets off and starts them washing. He sprays the mattress down and then flips it. He remakrs it. All done with the nervous energy caused by the twin facts of his rage towards bloody Frank and exceleration with Claire and what they had done.

"Here ye are lamb. All cleaned." He opens the blankets for her to climb under.

"Thank you Jamie." She climbs up, already more then half way back to sleep. Claire takes a seat beside her and gently strokes her hair while singing lullabies. Jamie bites his lip to keep from crying. Claire is such a beautiful mam. His love for her grows as he watches her mother her fragile daughter.

"She is back to sleep." She whispers a few minutes later. 

"Aye. Claire, we need.."

"I know." She stands and he takes her hand and leads her back into his room.

"Now, where were we?" He jokes.

"Before we--ah--talk about...well, I want to thank you. How you responded to Faith was just perfect."

"Ye are welcome. It wasn't her fault. I am verra glad her abuser is dead."

"Me too. She feared your reaction. When you showed her there was nothing to fear.."

"She will never have naught to fear from me. Neither of ye will. Claire I.."

"I know. I am having trouble, not believing you love me. But....I am sorry. After Frank I just..well, I don't trust myself. I don't trust my own feelings." She turns away and twists her hands. He walks around and lifts her face.

"Claire, why do ye have the implant?"

"What? What does that have..?"

"Why?"

"I didn't want another child right then. It is easier then the pill or rubbers."

"Not then. Or anymore with him?" Her eyes get wide. "See, ye can trust yer own feelings. Ye ken'd, even before. Deep down, ye ken'd he wasn't right. Ye dinna wish to be even more tied to him. I ken ye are a grand mam. Faith is yer world. Ye would have had a sibling for her if ye dinna ken, deep down. Ye can trust yer instinct Claire. Ye can trust how ye feel for me."


	27. It Isn't Usual, It Is Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire confronts her feelings.

"Oh gawd. Oh gawd. Oh gawd!" She turns away. Unable to meet his eyes and think. Was it just shagging, what they had experienced? She can't reconcile what it felt like when they touched. When they lay together. When they become one. With just shagging. It had never been like that. Ever. It wasn't usual. It was different. Down to the core, different. Did that make it love, real love? The kind songs and stories are written about? Can she trust that kind of love? For herself? For Faith? He isn't Frank. He is the farthest thing from that bloody bastard. And, the way Faith responds to him, it says something. That trust after. But love? It scares her. Because she knows he is right. It wasn't just love they feel for each other but, a deep soul connection. She turns to him.

"I love you Jamie. I love you with everything that is in me. And, that scares me to death. I give you myself. My body, mind, heart, and soul. Please, don't break anything." Tears of fear and a soul deep hope, run down her face. He is crying too. 

"Never in an eternity, Sassanech. I willns hurt ye nor Faith. Or, allow ye to be hurt. As much as it is in my control. Ye are safe with me. In all ways." She falls into his open arms. They hold each other tight as they both weep. 

The rest of the week passes in blur of sightseeing and love making. It is a bubble, Paris. Their own little universe. But, real life awaits. Faith and Claire must return to school and, Claire to flat hunting. Jamie to work. Will the fragile bubble hold?


	28. Bubble Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Lallybroch, Claire recieves a phone call that may change everything.

They return with him to Lallybroch. They still haven't found a new flat and she will not return Faith to the other one.. Things have changed though. Claire returns Faith to the room assigned to them both but joins Jamie in his. Jenny notices right away.

"Like that now is it brother?"

"Aye. We are in love."

"About bloody time. I feared ye would die a virgin." He blushes. He dinna ken she..

"Ye ken'd?"

"I did. But that is no longer true, hmmm."

"No. But twas much more than the love making. We share a soul connection. Claire and I."

But that connection is about to be tested.

"Claire."

"Yes. This is she."

"Detective Grady here. I've some news on your husband." She slips into the first available seat, the side of her and Jamie's bed. 

"Yes?"

"You know he was beat to death by some other inmates. They had discovered why he was incarcerated, you see."

"I do."

"We routinely investigate such occasions. Can't have vigilant justice. Well, over the course of our investigation we discovered that one of the men involved in the assult on yer husband received a visit a couple days before from a relative of Ian Murray and James Fraser. A cousin. This inmate has admitted that this individual told him that a certain Frank Randall was here for molesting his daughter."

"What?" Her mind is a mess. She can't think. Can't form a coherent sentence. "What will..?"

Detective Grady is able to understand her fractured question. "We can't charge any of them with a crime. The only ones who will be held responsible are the inmates involved."

"Thank you."

"I just thought you needed to know."

She sits in shock after they ring off. He/ they had him killed. It was as simple and complex as that. They had taken upon themselves to have him...damn them! Damn him! It wasn't his place. He had no right! He could have been arrested and charged himself. Him and Ian. Where would that leave the children and Jenny and her? Bloody stupid Scots!

She grabs a book from the bedside table and throws it towards the door just as Jamie walks in. He tucks just in time. "What the hell Sassanech?"

"What the hell you bloody Scottish bastard! What did you and Ian do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they recover?


	29. Claire's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire confronts Jamie.

"What?" He puts his hands up in a automatic defensive posture.

"You know exactly what. You and Ian made sure they knew what he was in for! Caused his death, you bloody stupid bastard!" She reaches for something else but there is nothing else to throw but the lamp. 

"We.. Ahhh. Christ Sassanech, we couldn't let him get away with it. And they were just to hurt him, not kill him."

"Just to hurt, not kill. And that makes it all better? What gives you the right to decide for me how to punish him? To do, to commit this crime without consulting me? I am her momma, after all. Shouldn't I have a say?"

"Aye Sassanech Ye.."

"Don't call me that! Don't you dare call me that. "

He looks at her, stunned. He walks further in to the room and reaches for her. She jerks away. "Don't touch me either. You think you have the right to decide for me! For her! He was my husband, her father. And you decided to see him punished. Not viven a single thought to how it would effect her! "

"I did think about that. I told you not to tell her what happened. To spare her."

"And you. How do you think she would feel about you knowing you had her dad killed."

"That wasn't my intention."

"Intention or not, you had him killed!"

Their argument has reached the ears of Jenny and she rushes in to see what is wrong.

"Aye, I did. We did. But if ye expect me to apologize about it, ye will wait a lifetime!"

"What is going on?" Jenny starts at them both.

"Your husband and brother here let the prisoners know what Frank was in for. Wanted him beat up. Not dead. Not that it matters. You may want to talk with Ian, as they were almost arrested for it."

Jenny stares at Jamie and then turns and hurries out, calling Ian's name. Jamie and Claire stare at each other.

"Dinna ye want him dead?" He asked .

"Of course I did, ye fool. But, I didn't want you involved and I would have liked to be in on it. The planning."

"Ye had enough going on. We dinna want.."

"Right. Let's not involve the little woman. Let us men take care of it ourselves!"

"That is not.."

"Just go Jamie. I need some time alone."

"Claire I.." He goes to reach for her again and she jerks away. 

"Not now. I can't have you touching me now." He drops his hand and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will he fix it and what will Jenny do to Ian?


	30. Jenny's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny confronts Ian.

" Jenny, what is the matter? Is it the lasses?"

"Aye. The lass. Faith. And what ye and my bloody brother did to her da." She is strangely calm and that frightens Ian more than a rage would. For he ken's what it means.

"We---we only meant to see him hurt. Not killed."

"So Claire said. I guess Jamie must have used that line too. Not that it helped him. Or, will help ye."

"Jenny we.."

"Ye sent someone to the jail," she begins to tick off each point as she made it," Angus would be my guess, to inform a certain inmate what Frank Randall was in for. That is all ye had to do, if he informed the right one. And he must have. The ball got rolling and Frank got beat down. Kicked to death. Problem solved. And ye wife and Jamie's girlfriend needn't ken any of it. Was that the plan Ian?" She has walked all the way into his office. He stands and swallows. His eyes drop. "So, ye ne' meant to tell me at all? Ye and my brother started an act that lead to a man's death and ye were going to keep it a secret? Was that it?"

"He deserved to die."

"No doubt. But, the prison would have taken care of that. Ye needn't have involved yerself."

"Needn't I! My own lass was exposed to what that bastard did to her mate. And poor Faith. She will ne' be the same. Ye ken that."

"Of course I do! I was there! I heard from her own lips! But, ye and Jamie...ye are needed here! Not locked up where ye are no help to either lass or Claire!"

"Of course but.."

"But nothing! A man died. And ye two set his death in motion. Ye could have been arrested. And then where would we be? And ye could have trusted Claire and I with the plan. Involved us. Especially Claire! But no. Ye.men can handle it all on yer own!"

"We dinna want to stress ye."

"Oh and this is so much better."

"I am sorry."

"Aye ye are." She turns and walks out. Slamming the door behind her.


	31. Did We Do. The Right Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men and women separately discuss what the guys did. Will they get past it?

"So, Claire isn't talking to ye either." Ian guesses when Jamie slouches into his office.

"No. She yelled lot. Told me not to touch her. And then, threw me out."

"Aye, yer sister did much the same. And then threw herself out." Both men sigh as Jamie takes a seat across from his brother-in-law.

"Did we do the right thing Ian?"

He thinks a moment, rocking back and forth in his desk chair. "Aye and no. The act was right. Justice, ye ken. But, not telling the ladies, particularly Claire..brother, that is where we made our mistake."

"Aye. But had we.."

"I ken, we would have had a fight on our hands, make no mistake. But, I believe they would have saw the rightness of it."

"Maybe. I did ask Claire dinna she want him dead. She admitted she did." 

"Jenny did the same. She only wanted it at the hands of the inmates without our involvement."

"Claire seemed more concerned that we didn't get in trouble and that she could have had a hand. I see her point. It is just what he did. What that Randall bastard did; he had to pay immediately for. Faith has. She will have to live the rest of her life with it. How could I let him live another minute?"

"Ohhh!" The soft exclamation came from behind the door. Both men looked towards it.

"Claire?"

"Yes. I am sorry. I wasn't eavesdropping. Jamie, you were just so loud. I was walking by in search of Jenny."

"I believe she is in our room." Ian offers.

"Thanks." She starts to walk by and Jamie jumps up.

"Please Sas errr Claire. Can we please talk later."

"She nods her head and continues down the hall. It is something.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"He was defending her like a father should Jenny. The wrong way obviously. Should have came to us. But, you should have heard the passion in which he spoke. I got chills. Literal goose bumps."

"So, ye understand?" They sit on her bed, sipping the family's whisky and talk.

"I understand that passion. That urge to defend."

"Aye, and it is strong in a Scottish man. We have a lot of Viking in us."

"I know. I can see it in you. Niece of an archeologist, remember."

"Aye. The question is, now what? If ye ken why, can ye forgive. Or is there more?"

"I was terrified for him. That he would be taken away. Put in jail. I can't, we can't lose him."

"Ye love him." She states.

"Love isn't strong enough. It is like we are soul mates. True soul calling to soul mates."

"Ahhh, tis the same way it happened with our parents. It is rare and beautiful, what ye have. Ye cannot let it slip away."

"I know. But, he must know he can't do this type of thing."

"Aye, as must Ian. Let's go talk to them."


	32. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire talk it out.

Jamie finds her in their room. She is studying the old wallpaper like she has never seen it before. 

"It isn't orginal. But the same design. My mum did all she could to establish rhe orginal feel." Jamie softly says.

"She did well. It matches the time."

"Aye. Can we really talk Claire?"

"We must." She turns to look at him. "I understand that you feel really protective toward Faith. And, honestly, that was one of the things that attracted me to you in the first place. Faith needs that. Badly. Someone who can take that role. Be the father she should have had."

"Aye. I love that little lass. I truly do. And when that bloody bastard.."

"I know. But Jamie, we could have lost you! Do you understand that. Detective Grady could gave charged you and Ian as conspirators in his killing. And then where would Faith and Wee Jamie and Maggie be? Not to mention Jenny and I?"

"I am sorry Claire. We didn't think of that.

"You didn't think at all. You reacted. And, I get that. I wanted to do the same. But, I couldn't because Faith can't loss her momma. And, she can't lose you either. We can't!" Her voice breaks and he draws her stiff body to himself.

"Ah mo' chaired. Ye won't lose me. I was a bone heid. I don't regret his death but, I do regret the distress it has caused ye." He whispers into her ear. She relaxes little by little, slowly melting into him.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled and thrown things at you. I was just scared. You are the best thing in our lifes right now. The thought of you...please Jamie don't do that again. Or anything similiar."

"I promise. And we should have consulted ye and Jenny. Can you forgive me?"

"I can. I do. Do you forgive me?"

"I did before you asked. That was no choose Claire. That is fallen in love."

"Deeply in love." She agrees kissing his neck.

"Oh aye." He lifts her head and takes her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: make-up sex!


	33. Make-up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hot make-up sex.

I'm sorry and forgiven is told with every touch, every kiss. He undresses her slowly, kissing every bit of skin he exposes. She reaches for him several times but he won't let her touch him. He ken's he done her real harm by not telling her, by not consulting her. By deciding for her. He is determined to make up for it. As much as he can. And, he wants her badly. Needs to hear hear his name on her lips as she reaches completion. To ken he is fully forgiven.

She aches to touch him. To feel his skin under her fingertips. She knows what he is doing. And why. But, she was in the wrong too. She should have let him explain. Should have understood that what he did was out of love. Love for both her and her daughter. He would never do anything to deliberately hurt them. She longs to show him that not only he is forgiven but that she is sorry too. She wants to hear her name ripped from his lips as he is lost in his pleasure.

He slips her shirt off her shoulders and kisses the place where her shoulder and neck meet. She sighs and let's her head drift back giving him more access. He whispers Gailec across her skin as he loves on her neck and down as he undoes more buttons. Her breath hitches in anticipation. She loves having her breasts and nipples played with and Jamie was the best at it. He takes his time as he kisses every inch of skin between her neck and her breast before finally reaching them. Claire releases her breath as he suckles the first one. He hands can't hold out anymore and bury themselves in the thickness of his hair.

"Ahhhh Jamie, finally," she sighs out as his hand strokes the other. He chuckles around her nipple causing waves of pleasure to run down her body centering deep in womb. He plays until she is begging him to move his hand or mouth lower. He is eager to comply. His hands work down her body and to the waistband of the pants. He lowers them slowly without leaving her breast. When he gets to her knees, she takes over pulling them the rest of the way off. His hand moves to her knickers as he moves her against the bed room wall. He lifts his head so he can watch her. His hand moves slowly over her knickers, tickling and teasing her. She wiggles anxious for more contract.

"Patience." He whispers against her lips before deeply kissing her. He starts to stroke still over her knickers. He watches her eyes as they grow darker and darker. His strokes get stronger as her breathing speeds up. Finally, he can't take it either and pushes her knickers down. She kicks them off and he moves his hand into her. His fingers tickle the edge of her vagina as his thumb works around the edge of her clit.

"Please Jamie, I need you inside me!" She begs.

"Not yet mo' Ghariad. I want to watch you come apart in my arms." 

"Ah Jesus. Ah lord, faster Jamie." He follows instructions and soon has his wish as she comes completely apart in his arms. Her body shakes from her core all over. Her eyes get big as her breath let's out in a rush that includes his name. He holds her close until the shaking stops. He then quickly strips himself. He is very ready and backs them towards the bed. He seats her down, and still standing, slips inside her. Thank God, for high beds. 

"Ahhh Christ Claire!" He groans out as he feels her clamp around his cock and her mouth do the same to his nipple. She sucks hard as he thrust hard in her. Over and over, he thrust to the rythmn of her hungry mouth. Until, she lets him go with a shudder as she cums again. She moans out his name and he grabs her waist and slams into her. The force causes her gentle climax to strength and she yells out his name. With one more thrust, he is yelling out hers.


	34. Can Ye Explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny confronts Ian

"Can ye explain?" Her arms are crossed and her eyes narrowed so much that he can barely see them. Oh Christ! He ken'd she would be mad but..

"Jenny I..."

"Do ye have the words that I could tell our weans to explain why their da is in jail? Why he was so unbelievably bloody STUPID! So stupid, to leave a trail from a man's death to our FRONT DOOR!"

"We dinna mean him to die."

"I dinna care that the evil bastard is dead! Good riddance, and all that. I care that my husband and brother could have been implicated in it. I care that I could have lost you! Our weans could have lost you! That ye didn't cover yer bloody tracks, ye clod-heid."

"Oh." He is stunned. He thought she would be furious with what they did.

"Did ye think I would care that ye helped get justice for Faith?"

"And Maggie." He adds.

"Aye, and for Maggie and for Claire.? Did ye truly think I would care about that? I care, Claire cares, because we could have lost ye, we all could have." And, her rage is gone replaced by a deep fear and grief. This is expressed by tears running down her face.

"Ah mo ghairde, I am so sorry." He pulls her unresisting body into his arms. "So sorry. We didn't really think. Couldn't see past the rage."

"I ken. I do. Ye think Claire and I didn't feel the same. Twas her daughter."

"We should have consulted ye. I promise it will nae happen again."

"It best not. In anyway."

"Oh aye. Do ye forgive me?"

"Aye forgiven but, nae forgotten. Ye owe Claire an apology too."

"Aye. But Jamie and her are making up right now."

"Are they?"

"Aye." They grin at each other.


	35. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet pillow talk after the loving.

He lays her fully on the bed and lays down beside her. She rests her head on his chest and regulates her breathing to match his. He lazily strokes his hand down her back. She is loath to break the sweet silence but has to tell him.

"I am sorry too." She confesses.

"Sorry! For what mo ghairde?"

"For not trusting you to do right by Faith and I. From the day I meet you, you have shown nothing but kindness that became love for us," she lifts herself up meeting his eyes," I should have trusted that love. I know you only meant to see justice for us. That his death wasn't planned."

"It wasn't," he reaches up and pushes a curle off her face. "Though I canna say I mourned his death, I nor Ian meant to cause it. A taste of his own medicine was all we wished to do."

"I know. And I don't mourn his death either. I am relieved. For both mine and Faith's sake. I reacted that way out of pure fear. We can't lose you Jamie. We absolutely can't." Tears start making a path down her face. He catches them with his fingers. He speaks soothing Ghaildhig over her as he catches her tears.

"Ye won't Claire. From the moment I saw ye in the park, I ken'd it was ye. The one. The reason no other relationship worked. I love ye with everything in me. I give ye my heart, soul, body, clan, and family. Ye and Faith. If we have a dozen bairns, I will ne' love any more then I love Faith. She is my daughter, as sure as ye are my future wife. Ye and Faith are my future, the absolute best part of my present. And, every day in my past naught spend with ye, I consider wasted. Ye canna get rid of me! Ye hear me Sorcha. It would take more armies then exist. Ye are stuck with me."

"Jamie, Oh Jamie. I feel the same. We are soul-mates in the truest sense of the word. It is like are souls meet in heaven before we meet her. Like God created us to fit together. I just wish, I could have meet you first."

"I ken why ye say that. But, dinna wish that. For ye are wishing away Faith. For even if I was her birth father, she wouldn't be the same lass."

"You are right. Jamie, I want your child. I want to feel your baby inside me." 

He looks at her, stunned. "Dinna ye think we should marry first?"

"No piece of paper will make me feel closer to you. But, I will marry you. A bare you as many babies as you want." She climbs on top of him," Jamie, fill me now. Please. I want you. I need you!"

Her desperation drives his own and they are soon one again.


	36. Implant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire asks Jamie to watch Faith for a very special reason.

"Will you watch Faith for awhile for me tomorrow?" Claire asks Jamie as they drift in post-coiletal bliss.

"Of course. May I ask why?"

"I want to have my implant removed."

"What?," he sat fully up and studied her."you were serious?"

"I was. Now, if you don't want.."

"Oh, I want..I love the idea of you having our child. I just want to make sure you aren't rushing things."

She sighs and pushes her curls off her face. "Rush is not the problem. The implant was a security measure Frank and I probably didn't need. You see, we started trying before we were married. And were still trying after, four years after. It wasn't until the fifth year that I finally conceived Faith. There is something wrong with me. It may take a long time for me to get pregnant, if I even can."

"Number one, don't you think it could be him that had the problem. Number two, I don't care how long it takes. Number three, even if that is forever. Because, number four, Faith is enough. If she is an only chd, I am okay with that. If she has a ton of sibs, I am okay with that. So, dinna flash. Get the implant out, by all means, if that is what you want to do. But, don't do it for me. I love you Claire Beauchamp, soon to be Fraser. And Iove our daughter. You two are enough."

"Oh. Oh Jamie. Thank you. He always said that it was my 'duty' to produce a son."

"Did he fail basic biology? The men determine gender. Christ! And he had no right to put that type of pressure on you. That is probably why you had trouble conceiving. He was a bigger fool then I even imagined."

"I know all that Jamie. It was just hard not to internalize it. I will get the implant removed. I do want your child."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know that fertility can return as early as a month after it is removed, right?" Her OB reminds her.

"I do. I hope so."

"So you and your husband have decided to work on a sibling for Faith."

"No. Frank is dead."

The OB stops preparing her for the removal and gasps. "Oh no. What happened?"

"He was killed in prison. The details on why he was there are in the papers. I can't relive it right now."

"I am sorry." She returns to disinfecting her skin. "Then why the removal."

"I wish to make a baby with the love of my live. And that wasn't Frank Randall."

The OB is scared to ask more questions and just preforms the removal. "Your cycles should return to normal within three months. If they don't come see me."

"Thank you. I hope to be seeing you soon."


	37. A Talk with Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Claire is at the doctor, Jamie has an important talk with Faith.

"Faith." His tune gets her attention. That' serious parent tune'. She has never heard it from him. She immediately looks up from her book. 

"Yes Jamie?"

"I dinna wish to intrupt yer reading it is just, while yer mam isn't here. Weel, I've a question to ask ye."

"Yes?" He sees a quick dash of fear and dread cross her face. Christ! While her mam was away. How often had the Randall bastard used the same phrase. He, once again, condemns him to the fiery pits of hell.

"A good question. About yer mam and I." 

"Ohh," her shoulders slump in relief. "What is it?"

"I wonder if it is okay with ye if I ask her to marry me?"

Her squeal echos through the great room as she lounges into his arms. "Oh yes! Please do Jamie! She loves you so. And I do too."

He holds her close. "I love ye too Faith. I would be so honored to be yer stepda."

"I will be your daughter." She realizes with awe," Can I call you da, Jamie?"

He nods his head, way to choked up to answer. "Aye," he finally gets out.

"When will you ask her? Can I be in the wedding? Can Maggie? Can it be here? Where will we live?"

"Take a breath. I was thinking that me, you, and Maggie can go ring shopping tomorrow."

"Oh yes! That will be so awesome."

"As for the rest, let's wait until yer mam says yes."

"She will. She really loves you da."

"And I her. What kind of ring should I get?"


	38. Ring Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Maggie and the girls shopping for Claire's engagement ring.

"You won't even give me a hint." Claire asks for the fourth time that morning. Jamie had asked to take Faith shopping with him and Maggie but refused to say what they were shopping for.

"Nope. Tis' a surprise."

"It is mum. We can't ruin the surprise."

"Says the girl who begs to know what is under the tree from the first of December on."

"Weel, now we ken where she gets it." Jamie says with a smile followed by a gentle kiss. "We won't be long. Take some time for yerself."

Jamie takes the excited girls to the local jeweler. He has the best selection of, not only new but also antique rings. He still hasn't decided what type to give Claire. He will know it when he sees it. As would the girls.

"Wow!" The girls exclaim when they enter the brightly lit showroom. The glow from the diamonds and other jewels is stronger then the halogen lights that fill the low ceiling. Rings, bracelets, and necklaces seem to grow from the black velvet they lie in. Earrings sprout from a seperate display case. "It is all so pretty." Faith adds her eyes wide trying to take it all in.

"It is like a fairy tale." Maggie agrees. The girls follow Jamie deeper into the store, holding tight to each others hands.

"Can I help ye sir'?" The proprietor steps out from the back door at the sound of the bell over the door.

"Aye, I am searching for an engagement ring with the aid of my niece Maggie and future daughter Faith." The girls step forward and nod as Jamie introduces them. "I am Jamie Fraser."

"Nice to meet you Jamie, Maggie, and Faith. So Faith, what kind of ring would yer mam like?" The auld gentleman smiles down at her causing the wrinkles around his green eyes to crinkle. She shyly smiles back.

"Something pretty but not like everyone else's."

"Aye, I think we can find the right one. Let's start here." He pulls one of the trays out and places it on the glass counter. The selection of diamonds, emeralds, and rubys, was large and varied. Various cuts and settings. The girls ohhed and awwed as Jamie picked up one after the other. But none were quite right. Faith was right, Claire was unique. And deserved a unique ring.

"Can we see yer selection of antique engagement rings?"

"Oh aye." The trays are quickly switched. These rings are very different. No cut of setting the same. They each had different selections of jewels. None with just the standard diamond. 

"There like princess rings." Maggie says as she gentle touches them.

"Aye, let's see if we can find one fit for a queen."

"That would be my mum." Faith informs the room.

Diamond, emerald, ruby, jasper, jade. All were offered in many different combinations.

"Unique," Jamie thinks. He quickly decides to get one that is not diamond heavy. To common, the diamond. No, Claire was unexpected, like a flash of red amidst the standard white. He smiles and picks up a ruby ring surrounded by white diamonds. It is set in white gold. There is nothing else even close to it in the store or probably in all of Scotland. It is the one. He turns to the girls. 

"What do ye lasses think?" He holds it up. 

"Oh Uncle Jamie, it is so pretty."

"Da, it is mum. She will love it." It is unanimous. And, as if God wants to add His vote, it is her finger size and right in the center of what Jamie had budgeted for the ring. They leave with the ring box and huge grins.

"When will you ask her da?"

"Tomorrow. We are going for a drive out to the ocean. I will ask her there."

"So romantic." Maggie sighs.

"I can't wait to see what she does." Faith says," she will be so excited."

"I pray so."

"She will da. I have never seen her this happy. Not ever."

"Thanks Faith. For helping today. For saying that. And, most important, for sharing yer mam with me."

"Thank you for making her happy and being my da."

"That is a honor Faith."


	39. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Claire to the beach for a very special reason.

"And where are we going?" Claire asks as Jamie loads her in his car.

"It is a surprise."

"A surprise. I am not a fan of surprises Jamie."

"Ye will like this one. I promise." 

They drive for an hour. She smells the brine from the sea before they go over the last hill and it is there. Stretching out beyond the horizon. The mighty Alantic.

"I love the shore. What an awesome idea Jamie."

"Told ye you would love it." He helps her out and over the sand, carrying a plaid for them to sit on.

"I do. But it is quite late to be starting on a beach trip. The sun will be setting soon."

"I ken. I've my reasons." He lays the plaid down and they find seats facing the sea and the setting sun.

"It is very beautiful Jamie."

"It is. But doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Quite romantic," she replies with a nervous laugh. His intensity was making her stomach flip.

"Claire, I've something to say. Our relationship is like the sea here. The epp and flow. Like the waves coming up and pulling a bit of sand with them each time, everytime we meet, I took more of ye with me. Until finally there was no part of me that wasn't filled with ye. Like the relationship between the beach and the sea, we need each other. Neither is complete alone." He looks out and watches as the setting sun kisses the water. Now! "So Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, will ye do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife. Sharing the ebbs and flows, the high and low tides with me. Taking my name, my clan. Sharing yer body and soul with me and permitting me to do the same with ye. Will ye marry me?" He pulls the ring box out and presents it to her on one knee.

"Oh Jamie! That was the most romantic proposal every. Of course I will marry you! A thousand times yes." With tears, he slips the ring on her hand. "It is stunning! Jamie how did you...?"

"There is a reason I took Faith and Maggie with me yesterday." He replies with a grin.

"She knows?"

"Knows, hardly aproves and asked of she can call me da." He says with pride.

"I...that is so perfect! I...you asks her?"

"I did. I wanted her blessing, ye ken. I know I am not only marrying ye. I am marrying a family. I love ye both dearly. I needed to make sure she was okay with joining my family as much as ye were."

"Jamie, I love you so." She wraps her arms around him and they kiss, the frantically kiss. He lays her down on the tartan and runs her fingers through her hair. She pulls his shirt up and he pulls it off. "Will you make love to me Mr Fraser?"

"With pleasure Soon-to-be Mrs Fraser."

To be continued


	40. Beach Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot beach sex and skinny dipping.

Clothes fly off. It is a good thing that it is a warm day, verging on hot for Scotland. Because neither Claire or Jamie are concerned with anything outside each other. He runs his tongue down her back and she shudders all over. His hands come around and cup her breasts rubbing the nipples with his huge thumbs and she moans. She can't reach him with her hands so presses her bum against his erection and starts to wiggle.

"Ah Christ Claire, the things ye do to me." He growls in her ear.

"It is mutual you know. You do the same to me."

"Hmmm, and I have only began. We have a life-time ye ken."

"Oh God, that...ohhhhh," she was distracted by the downward path of his hand."

"That's?"

"That's....ohhh right there. Don't stop.' His cock teases the entrance to her mound as his fingers work her clit.

"I never intend to. When I am an auld man, I will still want ye as much." He groans into her ear. She gasps as his working fingers cause an explosion deep in her womb that quickly flows through the rest of her body. She jerks under his hand and he pulls her flush against him as his fingers and the tip of his cock ride out her orgasm with her.

"I will never get enough of the feel of ye fallen apart under my hand Claire. Not if we both live to be a hundred."

"I need you inside of me." She gasps trying to get him the rest of the way inside of her.

"And I ye, so much. But, I am not quite done with watching ye fall apart in my arms." He moves the fingers that are still over her clit. She gasps and pushes up against him. He speeds up and pulls on the nipple that is under his other hand.

"Ohhhhh ahhh please." She gasps out. He lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers," Come for me." In Ghaildhig. And she comes apart again. He lays her flat and falls between her legs.

"Jamie, I can't. It is to much." She groans out.

"Relax mo ghairde. I have ye." He kisses her thighs, behind her knees, before nibbling his way back up. He gives her body time to settle back down but not completely. He intends to drive her crazy before entering her.

She closes her eyes and focused on the sea breeze across her nipples, the sand under the tartan under her back, the feel of Jamie's hair as it tickled her inner thigh, and; oh holy God! the feel of his tongue and teeth lapping at her opening. Her world is reduced to the tiny nub of flesh that he has yet to touch. Her breathing chases her heartbeat as she waits for him to move up.

"Please. Please Jamie." She whispers in the depth of her mind. She is to breathless to speak aloud. But he seems to hear her because he inches up. He licks around it and her hands move from clenching the tartan to holding his hair. He just touches the tip of her fully budded clit with his tongue and she starts to shake. He adds his fingers, one under it and one inside her, and she finds the breath to groan out his name. His starts to wiggle all three, both fingers and his tongue, and her legs try to come up and hold him in place. He firmly pushes them back down and stops playing. His licks get more deliberate. His fingers move further into her. Within seconds...

"Oh holy F*ck! Oh bloody hell, Oh Jamie!" Her whole body was completely taken over by pleasure. She had never had an orgasm like it.

He slips up and claims her lips as he enters her. He groans when he feels what he had done inside her. How loose and wet she was. How her muscles still contract around him.

"Let's swim." He says after as they lay in the bliss that follows excellent love making.

"Wot?"

"Swim." He patiently repeats.

"We don't have swim wear."

"We dinna need rhem." He says as he stands and lifts her into his arms.

"Jamie what are you?" But his large strides already had them at the ocean's edge. He walks them into the surf. She is squealing and trying to get away but not to seriously. When he reaches the point where the water is chest deep on him, he gently lowers her in. The water is cold but against his body, it isn't to bad.. She holds him and floats on her belly. He smiles and lowers himself down so he is on his knees and mainly covered by the water. They stay in those positions until they adjust to the water temperature. Then first Claire followed by Jamie tucks under. Claire pushes away and starts swimming, enjoying the feeling of being weightless, buoyed by the gentle tide. She is so relaxed that she doesn't see Jamie come up behind her until she feels his hand on her foot. She screams and starts to frail around.

"Shhh, Claire. It is me." He says through his laughter.

"Why you!" She turns and starts to splash him. His laughter increases and he splashes her back. They play for a bit until Jamie graps her and lifts her feet up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oh," she says feeling what he has for her. She sinks onto him and they both groan. They are still just enjoying the novelty of being one while almost weightless. He lowers his head and takes her salty nipple in his mouth and starts to gently suck. She groans as she wraps her hands around his lowered head and pulls herself slowly up and down. They make love slow and easy. Unlike the frantic lovemaking on the beach. It is a perfect way to end their engagement celebration.


	41. Sister's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire share their news.

They walk back into Lallybroch and Jenny and Ian look up expectantly. They had been asked to watch Faith but Jamie wouldn't tell them why. And they girls had been super excited all day. Something was definitely up.

"Weel, did ye have a nice time wherever my brother dragged ye off to?" Jenny asks trying to hide her curiosity.

Claire blushes unable to control her reaction as she recalls exactly how much fun she had. She knows they are wondering and wants to keep them guessing so she says," Yes. We went for a swim."

"A swim wouldn't have the lasses all giggly." Jenny retorts.

"Well, it was after Jamie gave me this." She holds out her left hand and Jenny squeals when she sees the ring.

"Grand job, Jamie." Ian says hugging him and patting him on the back in the way of male congratulations. The women are busy jumping up and down and squealing.

"And the lasses ken'd?" Jenny realizes.

"Yes, your wonderful brother asked Faith's permission and then took them ring shopping." She looks at him with her heart in her eyes. Jenny beams with pride as Ian slaps him on the back. Jamie blushes and shrugs.

"Why brother, ye are a man and will be an excellent husband and father.." Jenny says given him a tight hug.

"Thank ye sister. I learned watching yer man and da."

"Aye, and," she turns towards Claire," I will have a sister!" Her eye well up. She adores her brother and still mourns the loss of Willy but, she has always wanted a sister. Someone to share secrets with, to talk about husbands and bairns with. And now..

"I will have a family. Faith and I." Claire is just as overwhelmed and she and her future sister hold each other and weep tears of joy.


	42. A Wedding is Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and dress planning.

"Faith and Maggie must both be involved." Claire states. It is a week later and she and Jenny are discussing wedding plans.

"Aye. And the reception must be here."

"Yes. That won't be to hard?"

"Nae Claire. If you wished to be married here, we could do that too."

"I appreciate it but, well you see, F..he and I were married at the registrar's office. I have always dreamed of walking down the aisle."

"I completely understand. But the reception we can do here. No trouble."

"Thank you Jenny. "

"You are making my brother the happiest person in the world, thank you." They hug tight before returning to wedding planning.

"The lasses?"

"Well they are to old to be flower girls. I was thinking jr bridesmaids. And wee Jamie as a groomsman."

"Perfect. Who will you have stand up with you?"

"My best mate Gellis but I would be honored if you would too."

"I would..aye Claire." She brushes her tears out of her eyes.

"Good."

"Dress. Have ye any ideas?"

"I want a wedding dress. I know I have been married before but.."

"But it hardly counts. The clod-heid dinna even give ye a church wedding."

"I really like you Jenny. No, he didn't. So a wedding dress. But not white maybe something close."

"Like ivory?"

"I like that. Yes ivory."

"Ye will be a beautiful bride."

"Do you know what Jamie will be wearing?"

"I ken exactly. But I canna tell ye any more then I will sharing details of yer dress with him."

"Sounds fair."

"So, if ye want married in a month, we need to get these details worked out. I will take ye to the best dress maker in town."

"And Faith, Maggie, and yourself. I was thinking.." She tells her her thoughts on the dresses.

"That will be so amazing Claire. What of Gellis?"

"Gellis' will be in between the styles so when we all walk down the aisle it will flow so perfectly."

"It will be verra beautiful. And I will have the lads dress like Jamie."

"Perfect."


	43. Jamie and His Da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff with Jamie and Brian.

He finds his da sitting at the desk in his office at Lallybroch. Brian looks up when his son enters.

"Jamie lad. How is Claire and the wean?" Lallybroch is so large that Brian and his wife Ellen have a seperate wing from Jenny and her brood. It allows both family privacy. Therefore, Brian hadn't seen a lot of Claire and Faith.

"They are who I am here to discuss." Jamie says taken a seat across from his father.

"Ohh, what is amiss then?" 

"Naught da. Nothing is wrong. It is verra right. I asked her to marry me." Jamie says, his voice full of shy pride.

"Son! What wonderful news!" Brain jumps up and hugs him." Ye are a brawl lad and will make an exceptional husband.

Jamie can't help tearing up. "Thank ye da. I will be a da too. To Faith."

"Ahh, aye ye will. Do ye have concerns about that?"

"I love the lass. I even asked her first. Made sure she was okay with it before asking. She and Maggie helped pick out the ring." Brian nods and smiles so very proud of his son. "I just..she has been through a lot. They both have."

"Aye and ye a worrit' about.."

"I am worrit' about not beinng enough to help them through it. About speaking to Claire in a tune that reminds her of him. Of when Faith enters her teens what will happen when her hormones start racing. I ken that bairns that have suffered such can become hyper-sexual. I did some research. I worry.."

"Dinna flash Jamie. Ye needn't worry over any of that."

"But da.."

"Hush son and I will tell ye why. Because ye are worrit' now. Because ye care enough to have done the research. Because ye ken this lass and her mam enough to ask the lass for her mam's hand. Ye will do fine. And, because neither ye nor they are alone in this. They will be Frasers with the whole clan behind them. They already have that now. Imagine how much more they will when ye are marrit'. So dinna flash son."

"Thank ye. I needed to hear that. One other thing, I wish to make them both Fraser's."

Brian's face lit up even more. "Ye mean?"

"I do. I will ask her.." He tells him his plan.

"Excellent son."


	44. Fittings for the Bairns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wee jr. Bridesmaids get to play dress-up as they prepare for Jamie and Claire's wedding.

"Now ye lasses, there will be a lot of dresses, lace, and other things. It will feel like a fairy tale, but this is a place of business. Ye will get to play dress-up. Will be trying on lot's of different dresses but, ye mustn't be to hyped up. Nae running around and loud shrieks."

"Aye mam."

"Yes, Aunty Jenny."

She smiles at the lasses. She kens they are looking forward to this fitting. She was too. It has been awhile since they had a wedding in the family and to see her brother glowing with joy, it sets her own heart alight. That and a sister and niece too! She was feeling giddy and a bit like shrieking also.

+++++

The girl's eyes are big as saucers as they enter the dress shoppe. Claire holds tight to Faith's hand and she sees Jenny doing the same with Maggie. 

"It is magical momma. Are we in Narnia?" Faith stage whispers to her. She smiles broadly and laughs.

"No love but it is a magical place." There is white, lace, silk, satin, flowing from floor to ceiling. The walk farther in and ask for Mindy, the lady that will be designing the lasses dresses. The one for Claire as well as her bridesmaids, are being designed by her partner, Anna. They are working together to coordinate designs. Mindy works better with the wee lasses.

"Hello luvs. Your mam and aunt have verra specific designs for yer dresses in mind. So, we are going to start with a simple dress but, it willna stay simple. Ye will be stunningly beautiful when I am done. Even more then ye are now." Mindy greets them, bending down to be at eye level.

"Like princesses?" Faith asks.

"Aye lass. Like princesses. Are ye two ready to start?"

They nod yes and Mindy has their mam's strip them down to their knickers and undershirts. She slips an ivory colored dress on Faith. It falls just below her knees the bodice cuts across her chest in a straight line. A green satin bow goes around her waist. Maggie's dress is the polar opposite. It is the color of Faith's green bow. It also falls just below her knees. It's bodice is cut the same. The ribbon that forms her bow is the color of her soon-to-be cousin's dress, a rich ivory. The girls 'ohh and ahh' even before anything else is added. 

Mindy places Faith on a platform so she is above her. She hums around the pins in her mouth as she adds lace roses and strawberries to the skirt of Faith's dress with pins.

"Where do ye wish the thistle to be?" She asks Claire.

"Near her heart."

She nods and places the thistle, made with the same fragile lace, over Faith's heart. She makes a few more adjustments before lowering Faith down and helping her out of the dress. It is removed from the top down, carefully not to dislodge any of the pins. It is then Maggie's turn.

Faith sits in the cozy robe Mindy had placed her in and watches her best mate and future cousin as Mindy lifts her up onto the platform. For Maggie, Mindy covers the skirt with thistles instead of roses. Maggie and her mam will be representing their Scottish heritage. As Claire and Faith will be representing their unique Englishness, their Sassanech status. The thistle on Faith's dress as well as the rose on Maggie's show the joining of the families. Mindy places the rose on the same place on Maggie's dress as she had the thistle on Faith's. The hearts of the families will be joined. Two individuals and families becoming one.

The dresses should be ready for the final fitting in a week." Mindy tells them," and remember, Anna needs to see ye and both bridesmaids tomorrow."

"I remember. Thank you. You did an amazing job on the girl's dresses. It is just as we envisioned them."

"You are verra welcome. They were a joy to work with."


	45. Let's Talk About Faith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie have a very important conversation about Faith's future.

Claire wakes slowly against the wonderful solidness of her future husband. And to think, she had thought such bad things about him at their first meeting. And second too. She chuckles against his chest rousing him from sleep.

"Good morning Sassanech. And what has tickled yer funny bone this morning?"

"I was just remembering our first few meetings. If you would have told that Claire that she would be here today, she would think you insane."

"Aye she would. But if ye asked the Jamie that made a fool of himself at our first meeting, he would have foresaw it."

"Really," she rest her chin on his chest and looks up at him," he was self confident, was he?"

"Och nae! He was a blundering dolt heid. But, he ken'd ye were the one. The only one who his heart would ever accept."

"Even if you had known about Faith and all.."

"Shhh, aye Claire. She was an unexpected blessing. She was and is the daughter I never knew I needed until she smiled up in trust at me the first time."

"Oh Jamie, that is..I am so glad you keep perusing us."

"I had nae choice in that. I have a question for ye about Faith."

"Yes?" Alerted by his serious tune she sat up and fulling faced him.

"Weel," he sits up too taken her hand between his and running his fingers over his engagement ring as he talked." Ye aren't the only one I want to make officially a Fraser."

"What are you..?"

"I wish to adopt her Claire. Make her fully my daughter and free her from the Randall name. If it is okay with ye and her."

She stares at him, mouth open as tears fell unheeded from her eyes. He watches praying her reaction means yes.

"And I didn't think I could love you more. Oh Jamie of course you can." 

He lets out the breath he was holding as he draws her close. They hold each other wordlessly for a few minutes, to full of emotions to verbalize them.

"When..when will you ask her?"

"I've a plan for that." He fills her in. 

""That will be so absolutely perfect!"


	46. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans are made.

"A week. Are we ready?" Claire asks her fiancee'. They had done last fittings on the dresses. She can't wait to see Jamie's face when he sees them walk down the aisle. She has no clue to what he is wearing and is anxious to see him at the end of the aisle also. Flowers ordered, roses, forget-me-nots, and lilies, in honor of her mum. Gellis is arriving the next morning to help with last minute details. One of the many Fraser cousins was designing and making the cake. They had meet with Father McCarthy and had done the pre-martial counseling. They had also went over with him the small changes they wanted to include Faith in the service. Jenny had Lallybroch deep cleaned and prepared for the reception . 

"Aye. I have been ready to marry ye since I saw ye. But practically aye. Just have to get, ye ken?"

"Right. And it is ready?"

"Aye picking it up today."

"Very good. Then, I guess we are ready."

"Dinna flash Claire. Everything will go perfectly. There is one thing I meant to ask ye about."

"Yes," she stopped pacing around their room. 

"Come here," he patted the bed beside him," I should have asked ye earlier. I was a bit nervous."

"Nervous? What ever for?"

"There is a ancient Scottish wedding ritual I would like to do, if ye agree. It involves a blood vow."

"Blood?"

"Aye, Ian would take my dirk and our wrist and cut, verra thinly across and then press the two together, holding them in place with a bit of tartan tying us together. We speak a bit of Gailec as our bloid mingles."

"We become blood spouses." She is both, weak at the thought and amused at his sheepishness.

"Basically."

"What would we be saying in Gaelic?"

He clears his throat and says the bit of the Ghaildhig followed by the English translation. "Ye are blood of my blood and bone of my bone. I give ye my body so we two may be one. I give ye my heart until our life may be done."

She is charmed and deeply touched. "Will you help me with the Ghaildhig so I don't stumble over the words?"

"Ye will do it?"

"Aye," she says with a grin. He grins back and hugs her close.


	47. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire get ready.

Claire woke up alone a week later. It takes her a minute to recall why. It is their wedding day! She jumps up tangling herself in the sheets and almost falling. Gellis is there. She grabs her arm.

"Settle Claire. Ye needn't fall and bruise up yer face. Ye don't want yer guest thinking that Jamie is abusive."

"No, where is he?"

"Safely away. There will be no chance that he will see ye before ye walk down the aisle."

"But you have seen gim? He is..?"

"He is fine and as anxious as ye are about today. He will be meeting ye at the front of the church. Dinna fret."

"Thank ye Gellis. I am just.."

"In love. Nevous. Thinking ye dinna deserve this happiness. But, ye do. Ye and the bairn."

She bursts into tears and falls against her best mate."

"That's it luv, get it all out." Gellis sooths as she rocks her back and forth.

"I am happy." She tells her after she had cried herself out.

"I know. Ye are ecstatic but, what happened to Faith is still fresh. So, ye needed a grand sob before ye started today. Are ye better now?"

"Very. You know me so well."

"Aye, I do. Ready to join Faith for breakfast? And, aye ye must eat. I wilmna have ye fainting at the alter."

Claire laughs, dries her eyes, blows her nose, and follows Gellis downstairs.

"Ye are getting marrit' today and becoming my sister." Jenny greets her with a hug before sitting her among the bairns. She smiles at Faith, Maggie, and wee Jamie.

"Yes, and becoming Jamie's wife."

"Aye. He is over the moon happy. It is a gift ye are giving him with yer trust and love."

"He gives me, gives us," smiling at her daughter, " as much or more."

"Aye. Ye are perfect for each other."

After breakfast, wee Jamie is picked up by his da leaving just the lasses to get ready. Gellis and Jenny start by styling Faith and Maggie's hair. Their sweet curls, one crimson, the other brown, are brushed out. They are then pulled up in hair clips, dragonflies with sparkling jewels. They are antiques, have been pulling Fraser, Murray, and Mackenzie's lasses hair out of their eyes for over a hundred years 

"So dinna fiddle with them, ye hear." Jenny instructs them after they are placed in the middle of their heads letting their hair flow free. Their faces are scrubbed, tiny gold earrings are placed in their ears. They are ready for their dresses. But, won't be putting them until they get to church. Now it is Claire's turn.

Her hair is put in a bun to get it out of the way. Gellis scubbes her face too. She then applies a thin layer of foundation. She adds just a bit of color to her cheeks. Outlines her eyes, adds waterproof mascara. She brushs her eyes with a bit of gold eyeshadow. "To bring out the gold flacks in yer eyes, ye ken." 

"You look like a princess momma!" An awed Faith says.

"Nae Faith. Yer mam is a queen." Jenny says.

"A queen." She nods in agreement. Gellis and Jenny do their make-up.

"Are ye ready Claire?" Gellis says when they are done. All the gowns are already at the church and thay will finish getting ready there.

"Yes." She is a bit breathless. Jenny hugs her side.

"It will be fine lass. I've never seen two people more right for each other."

The dressed are magnificent. They are just as Claire envisioned them. When she sees herself and her daughter side by side in the full length mirror, she has to fight tears. Their gowns are desgned the same with slight differences. Her gown is longer, the back is bare, and the bondice is cut lower. But they are the same color and the same color ribbon breaks up the ivory. Claire's also has lace roses on the skirt, intermingled with the strawberries and a thistle over her heart. Claire's brown curles are also free, held back only by her own antique hair clip, this one her mother's. It is gold overlayed with pearls.

"She would be so proud of ye. They all three would." Gellis says as she placed it in her hair. Tangling pearl earrings and a gold chain with a single pearl teardropping from it completed her look. She moves her engament ring to her other hand to make room for her wedding band. She is ready.


	48. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's become family

"Close yer eyes Claire." Gellis instructs.

"Why?" 

"If ye see the lads, ye will know what Jamie is wearing. We dinna want the moment when ye see him ruined, do we?"

"No," she obediently closes her eyes.

"Good. Now Murtagh has yer arm. He will let ye to the doors and tell ye when to open up."

"I am right here lass." Murtagh pats her hand before taken her arm.

She hears the music start and takes several deep breaths. "Dinna flash lass. I've ken'd Jamie his whole live and I've ne' seen him this happy."

"Thank you Murtagh." She leans her head against her shoulder as they hear the 'ohhs and ahhs' as the rest of the wedding party comes into view. He kisses the top of her head.

"Come lass. It is our turn." He leads her to the doors that lead into the sanctuary. "Ye can open now." He whispers as the wedding march begins. She remembers to lead with her right, taken the first step before opening her eyes. Her gasps drowns out the sound of her heartbeat for a moment. 

Jamie has always been magnificent. Even dressed in jeans in t-shirts. But, for his wedding he went full Highland Warrior and he is breathtaking. He wears an old stark white linen shirt and a kilt in the Fraser colors. A tartan of those same colors is placed over his shoulder and tucked into his belt that was holding the kilt up. On the belt was hung his dirk on one side and a sword she recognizes as being from his great- great- grandfather. He has stockings and boots. The buckle on his belt with the Fraser motto complete the look. She meets his eyes and sees the same wonder reflected there. When they get a few steps away, he bows deeply.

"Yer servant madam." He says with a trinkle in his eye. She courtsies back and Murtach places her hand in his.

"We are gathered here together.." Father McCarthy starts. They do the traditional ceremony until right before the ring ceromony. Before Father McCarthy blesses the rings, Ian walks up and pulls Jamie's dirk out. Even prepared, Claire flinches a bit as Ian makes a shallow cut across first hers and then Jamie's wrist. He binds them together and Jamie grins at her.

"As we practiced." He whispers before stated the Ghaildhig vows in a strong clear voice. Line by line with Claire following along. Ian unbinds them and slaps bandages over the already clotting cuts. Father McCarthy blesses the rings. 

"With this ring I thee wed." The smooth gold ring sleeps easily over her finger. She repeats the words and slips the same on Jamie's finger through her tears. It is at this point that the good Father would pronounce them man and wife but they are more then that. They are family. So Jamie turns to Faith after Ian slips something in his hands. He kneels down and takes Faith's hand in his.

"I ken'd that when I asked for yer mam's hand I wasn't just marrying her. I was creating a family. Ye, Faith, are as much apart of that family as Yer mam and I am. So, we wanted to include ye too. So, Faith Randall," he whinces inwardly at her last name praying it is temporary," will ye wear this necklace with the Fraser crest on it to remind yerself that we are family. Ye, yer mam, and I?"

She nods before throeing her arms around him and yelling out," Yes!" He clasps the gold necklace around her neck with shaking hands and pounding heart. It was the right time to ask but he is nervous.

"One more question. Will ye be my daughter? Will ye let me adopt ye and make ye an official Fraser?" The earth stood still awaiting her answer. Their wasn't a sound in the whole kirk. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"Aye da! Please do please!" A collective breath was let out as time restarted.

""I will lass. I will see to it right away."

"Well, that was something. A family was created here to today." Father McCarthy says with a catch in his own throat. "So, it is my honor and privilege to pronounce Jamie and Claire Fraser, man and wife. And Jamie, Claire, and Faith a family. Jamie, ye may kiss yer lasses."

He soundly kisses Claire until they are both tizzy. And then lifts Faith up in his arms and kisses her on her cheek.


	49. 9 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is adopted and Claire has a surprise.

Faith wake them up at the break of dawn. She runs into their room fully clothed. She is dressed in the dress that she had picked out weeks ago for this occasion. It is plaid.

"Come on momma and da. It is today!"

"Faith Julia, it is also hours away." Claire grumbles from the depths of her pillow.

"She is just excited Claire."

"Well, why don't you two go make breakfast and wake me when it is done." He chuckles and kisses her cheek.

"Aye Mrs Fraser. Come daughter. Yer momma will be in a better mood after she has had her coffee." She can't help grinning as she watched them walk out. Today was special. So very special. She shared Faith's excitement if not, her early morning enthusiasm.

"Nine months, you know who amazing that is." Claire remarks as they sit at the courthouse waiting.

"Aye. It is a bit ironic. Nine months between me asking the lass at our wedding and her officially becoming my daughter."

"A gestation." Claire agrees with a soft smile.

"Do you understand, Mr Fraser, that by adopting Faith Julia, that she will be your daughter in every way. That she will have the same rights and privileges as a child born from your own body including the right to inheritance?"

"I do."

"Faith Julia. And you know he will becoming your legal father. And you accept him as such?"

"Aye. He is my da. It is just a change of name."

The judge smiles at her. "Well then, it is an honor and privilege to approve the adoption of Faith Julia Fraser by James Fraser. Congratulations you guys."

Their family let up a shout. Jenny hugged her close. "Now ye are really my niece."

"And my cousin," Maggie agrees with a squeal.

"And I've another bairn to look after." Murtagh says with smile.

"Well, why I have you all gathered it is the perfect time to tell you. I am pregnant. Faith will have a baby brother or sister for you to spoil soon." Jamie looks at her open mouthed as the rest of his family started celebrating.

"Timing, I thought it the perfext time to tell you."

"Aye Sassanech," the shock starts to fade and a huge grin covers his face." Aye it was. A new bairn.!" He lifts her and spins her around before doing the same with his new daughter.


	50. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new bairn

"Ready to meet the new bairn?" Her da asks her. She nods to excited to speak. She clings to his hand wearing her favorite jeans and a brand new ' I am the big sister' t-shirt. She had waited forever. Or it seemed that way since her momma and da had dropped her off at Lallybroch with her aunt, uncle, and cousins before heading to hospital. Auntie Jenny says it was just a day and her grandpa Brian said it took three whole days for her da to get born. But, still a day was a long time. And now she was minutes away.

"Is momma okay?"

"Aye, she is bonny. A bit tired but okay." She nods her head, reasured. Her da wouldn't lie to her.

"Faith," her momma's eyes alit when she sees her. Faith runs forward but stop at the sight of the IV. "It is okay luv. It is just saline to make sure your momma doesn't get dehydrated. Birth is hard work."

"Da said you were okay just tired."

"He is right. Come love. There is someone I want you to meet." Her da lifted her to the side of the strange bed beside her momma. "Faith Julia meet William James, your brother." She lifts the baby out of his layete and on to her lap.

"Ohhh, he is so wee." She touches his hands and gasps when he grabs her finger with his fist.

"Nae so wee." Her da says with a smile as he watches his children and wife.

"Does he have my hair?" She asks. Her momma takes his cap off. "Oh it is like mine and da's. Your's and da's."

"Yes. Your brother has chestnut colored hair. That means his hair is red and brown together." 

"So cool. And his curls are so soft." She runs her hand through them. His eyes pop open." He is looking at me."

"Aye, why dinna you introduce yerself lass."

"Hi William. I am your big sister Faith." He blinks his blue eyes at her.," I have waited a long time for you. I wanted a baby sib for a long time. Momma said that God would send one at the right time. But, He sent da first. Your da is my dad. I didn't come from his body like you did. But momma and da say it is better cause I came from his heart. I will tell you how we all meet when you are a bit older," William yawns exposing his soft pink gums to his awed sister." And when you aren't tired. I guess birth was hard for you too. Rest William. We've time. You will be my brother for always."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my little tale. When it started as a Gotham's Writing Workshop prompt, I had no idea it would last 50 chapters. Thank you for taking this unique journey with the Fraser's and myself.


End file.
